What Now part 1
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: What would Star Fleets reaction be after the heroes welcome home? What would happen to the ex-Maquis? What happen with the sudden Chakotay/Seven relationship? What about Chakotay's feelings for Kathryn? Rates T to be safe... many chapters to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**This first part is going to be a bit slow. But it's needed to build the story and get to the good stuff.**

**This story will deal with some delicate issues. Having to do with artificial insemination and the mention of fetus termination.**

**No infringement intended, I only own my characters**

Flash forward

Chakotay was sitting in her new quarters, her feet in his lap. They had finished his wonderful dinner and were enjoy each other company as he read to her. Just then the door chimed. They looked at each other confused as to who it might be. Before she could tell the person to enter, Captain Janeway barged in. She took one look at the two of them and lost her temper. "What the Hell is going on here Chakotay? You cancel dinner with me staying something came up!" Before Chakotay could answer, "With all due respect Captain. You don't own him! He can spend his free time however he wants. With whomever he wants!"

Captain's Personal Log

There is an old saying 'You can never go home'. Well the crew of Voyager found that out.

After arriving at Earth's Space Port, to a hero's welcome. We first were confined to the ship, until every member had been examined physically and mentally. There was also a lengthy debrief of every member of the crew. Once completed and each member was allowed to move about the Space port. It took almost a week for the whole ship to complete this.

Then we were paraded around Star Fleet, the academy and a few embassies, for almost 3 weeks. After which we were given 3 weeks of shore leave but restricted to North America. That sent up a yellow alert in my mind and Chakotay's.

Then every member of the crew was ordered to return to a housing complex at Star Fleet Command. We had another 3 weeks of investigations and hearings. About command decisions and how well we represented Star Fleet in the Delta Quadrant. And also what was to be done about the now ex-Maquis.

End log

Chakotay and I were being escorted down the hall at Star Fleet, to a closed door meeting. I was in my Star Fleet uniform, however Chakotay was now in civilian clothes. I admit part of me wouldn't have minded his old leather Maquis vest. But it was probably better that he was in plain black pants and a lovely green dress shirt. As we made our way down the hall we unexpectedly were approached by Ambassador Carolina. A woman who found out Voyager was home and made it her business to. Pick up as many family members of my crew and bring them to Earth. Some she even had to go out of her way to get. I don't know why she did it, other than the reputation of her colony on Tyty 2. They were a very loving and excepting planet. May people that were of mixed races found their way to Tyty 2.

The ambassador is wearing a black dress with fringe and calf high leather boots. She also has a large wrap almost like a blanket. It is also black but has reddish trim and triangles with a deer like animal in the center. Her salt and pepper hair is pulled neatly back. Her 2 aids or guards with her, are dress in teal and grey.

"Captain Janeway and her Commander Chakotay, it is good to see you." Our escort tries to tell her we are wanted, somewhere. When she say she knows and give him a stern, look our escort backs down. "I trust you are well?" She has her hands buried in her wrap, like a Vulcan would have in their robe. "Yes, under the circumstances, I'm well. How about you Chakotay?" He smiles that smile, "Like the Captain said, under the circumstances, I'm doing well. I would like to thank you for aiding in bring so many of Voyagers family to Earth. Some would have had no way to get here if it wasn't for you."

The Ambassador smiling took Chakotay's hand in hers. "I only wish I could do more. I have done all I possibly can." She squeezes his hand and seems very concerned. I wonder if she knows what the decision is. She turns to me after letting go of Chakotay and placing her hands back in her sleeves for a minute. She takes my hand now, "Captain, you made the very best of a difficult situation. I truly have done all I can and hope you will understand (she looks at our hands). There is no need to speak about this."

Our escort insists we get moving, and the ambassador gives us one last look. It's almost a pledging look. I know she has slipped something into my hand, but I conceal it. I wonder if she slipped something into Chakotay's.

When we get to the hearing room it's empty, and we are left alone. Chakotay bends to adjust his pant leg, slipping something in his boot. I adjust my sleeves, hiding mine. We don't have a chance to speak before they come in. It's a panel of 15 members of Star Fleet. Now Chakotay and I will find out our fate and the fate of our crew.

The minister that does all the speaking is a Vulcan named T'Black. "Captain Janeway and Mr. Chakotay, you are here to answer not only for your decision and actions, but also that of your crew. The knowledge you have gained of the Delta Quadrant and the technology you have brought back is both impressive and disappointing. Most of the crew have stood behind you in your decisions. So their fate now lies in your hands." Chakotay and I look at each other. Chakotay knows I want to interrupted, he gives me his please don't look. So I hold my tongue, for now.

"Voyager and all but a few crew members will accompany the star ship Thatcher and Alpine back to the Badlands. There has always been unusual reading there. After Voyager disappeared we sent ships looking for you. There were many strange reading. They found nothing like you describe. No other ships ever disappeared. We want you to retrace your path." I can't hold my tongue anymore. I interrupt and try to remind them it was the 'Caretaker' that brought us to the Delta Quadrant. That after he died no other ships should have been sent to the Quadrant. The Vulcan doesn't look happy I interrupted him.

"The member of the Maquis are wanted people, and not just by the Federation. After you and your crew complete this task. Your crew will be give amnesty and the Star Fleet members will be able to request an honorable discharged or continue to serve at new posts." "And if we don't want to go back to the Badlands," Chakotay askes. "That is simple. All the members of the Maquis will be tried and whatever sentence each person gets. The time on Voyager will simple be deducted from their sentence."

My angry warrior is about to explode. "Admiral T'Black, are you asking us to decide for the whole crew without talking to them?" "That is precisely what we are asking you to do. You made the decision to destroy the Maquis ship. And you Captain decided to destroy the Caretaker's array. We will leave you now. You have 10 minutes to decide." Chakotay is about to lose his temper. I grab his arm as the member file out.

"Kathryn, they can't do this! This is nothing short of blackmail!" "Chakotay, there is no need to speak of how unfair this is." I take his hand as Carolina did. He looks at my hands and nods. I'm sure they must be listening, why else would she have used those words. We sit on a bench. "Chakotay, what is on your mind? What tiny thing is bouncing around your head?" I give him a knowing look at his boot, he nods again.

"I'm thinking that this is not an empty threat. How about you?" "I'm thinking this the best deal we'll get, for our crew." "Maybe we should ask about what they meant by most of the Star Fleet crew." "Agreed."

They file back in for our answer. We ask about what they meant? Who would be allowed to leave Voyager? They named 18 Star Fleet names, most of them are older crew or have good reasons to for needing to return to their homes. Being strong armed, we agree to the terms. But ask for a condition to be amended, Star Fleet will relocate anyone of our crew, who does not continue serving. To a place of their choosing within a month of completing this trip. They agree, now how do we tells the crew?

Captain's Personal log (On route to the Badlands)

Voyager is underway to the Badlands with two other ships. We are being accompanied by the science ship Thatcher and the security ship Alpine. Voyager had 22 new crew added and 3 diplomatic observers.

Thankfully Chakotay volunteered to watch over the diplomats and Seven is watching over the scientist. Admiral Effory is the most adamant about observing the crew daily. The Bajoran Ambassador Don Johan and the Betazoid Ambassador Mel are not as high maintains.

End log

Engineering is busy as always. While the ship was in the Space port for repairs, she also got outfitted with some new experimental equipment. B'Elanna is speaking with a crewman when she sees Chakotay coming with Effory and Don Johan. Before B'Elanna can make a run for it Chakotay calls out to her. B'Elanna makes eye contact with Petty Office Airiann Sage, they share a 'not again look.' "Lt. Torres, our guests would like to know what you are working on today." B'Elanna takes a breath as she turns, "Commander Chakotay, today we are still familiarizing ourselves with the systems that have been added to Voyager." Admiral Effory didn't look pleased but then he never did. He was in his 50's with blond and white hair. Only standing about 5' 3" almost always with his arms crossed in front of him. "You have been doing that for the last 2 days. Is there a problem with them?" "No, I want to make sure if there are any problems we can react without having to guess." "I can appreciate that. Nothing like having to fix something on the fly or without the right parts." Ambassador Don Johan said. She had been in the resistance as a medic. She was a thinner woman that was only a little taller than Effory. She had a piece of her left ear and the smallest finger on her left hand missing.

After about 20 minutes Airiann decided to save B'Elanna or maybe she was saving the Diplomats. "Commander Chakotay, I hate to interrupt but I need Lt Torres. Lt, I need you to look over something." Effory looked her up and down, "Weren't you the crewman that interrupted us the day before yesterday?" Airiann's eyebrow went up in a way that would have made a Vulcan proud. Chakotay jumped in, "This is Petty Officer Airiann Sage. She is a very capable individual and Lt. Torres entrusts her many jobs that need a good eye." Airiann looked down trying not to blush, she was always embarrassed when complimented. "Petty Officer Sage you say?" Don, Johan looked at her then at Effory. "Commander Chakotay, could we visit the sickbay?" Don, Johan asked. Trying to give a reason for them to leave engineering. She was no fool and knew Effory was being extra hard on the ex-Maquis. Chakotay motioned them to the hall.

B'Elanna put her arm on Airiann's shoulder, "What took you so long?" "I can't just set a timer. So don't get fussing at me? (She paused) Here I thought your daughter got her fussiness from Tom." Airiann smirked at her. "Hey watch it you, or I'll cancel Tom's and your play date." "Really, are you going to go play space man with Tom and Harry in the holodeck?" B'Elanna stopped for a moment, "That was kind of an empty threat wasn't it? Oh well, let's get back to work."

Captain's Personal log

We had reached the Badlands. Chakotay beamed over to the Thatcher and took the helm. He flew the in the general direction he had 7 years ago. Paris was at the helm of Voyager and followed with the Alpine trailing behind both of us. We didn't know what to expect, but we didn't expect a spatial anomaly to send up back to the Delta Quadrant. This time we exited in a turbulent spin and came out at a different point in the Quadrant. The Alpine was nowhere to be found. And the Thatcher was 14 hours ways at warp 9 and was in distress.

We got there in time to rescue a 3rd of her crew and Chakotay. Before the ward cord breached and the Thatcher was lost with the rest of her crew. Our crew was devastated to be back in the Delta Quadrant. Merle the ships counselor, which was one of the new 22 crew members. Suggested I limit the diplomates to their deck, until some of the crew had a chance to settle down.

End log

Janeway sat in her ready room staring out the window. She was pinching the bridge of her nose trying not to cry. They should have told Star Fleet to go to hell. Why did they let them strong arm them? Now that the Thatcher had been lost with 2/3rd of the crew still on board. The housing on Voyager was now at 92%. Somehow Admiral Paris had pulled a few strings. Tom and B'Elanna had been allowed to keep their daughter with them, on this trip. Which now was both blessing and a curse.

Her door chimed, she walked back to her desk and cleared her throat, "Come." Chakotay entered with a padd in his hand, "I'm sorry to bother you Captain." His voice was flat, and he hadn't looked up yet. It wasn't the way he used to enter her ready room, but their relationship had changed. "What is it, Commander?"

Chakotay tried to keep his voice even, he was dealing with so many personal issues. The diplomats crabby about things was not helping. "Ambassador Don Johan is not happy about her allotment of monthly replicator rations. And would formally like to request you increase them by 35%." He lowers his padd and looked at the captain. "They're lucky I gave them as many as I did… Stranding us out here!" She said the last part under her breath, through clenched teeth. She thought she saw the corner of his mouth go up. He hadn't smiled since he and Seven had stopped see each other. No one knew what happened, after the crew got back from their 3 weeks shore leave. They had suddenly decided to stop pursuing their new relationship.

"I could tell them we will look into it for next month. That will give you time to decide, what you want to do." Janeway nodded at him. He turned to leave but she stopped him. It was almost the end of their shift. He hoped she wasn't going to ask him to dinner. He just couldn't do that anymore. He was never able to have Kathryn and he wasn't over Seven yet. He just wanted to be left alone. After going to counseling per Star Fleet request. Seven had decided she was not ready, emotionally ready, for a serious relationship. Maybe down the road, she had told him. When she had broken things off. Janeway had always kept him at arm's length other than 'New Earth.' Seven and he were just starting to heat up like teenagers and then she calls it quits. What was wrong with him or his approach?

"I'm sorry," the Captain had been talking to him and he hadn't heard her. "I said, thank you for dealing with them and keeping them safe." "From the crew or you," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Both I guess. If this first test jump works, the crew may be less aggressive." "We'll be at the coordinates for the first jump in 2 days. If that's all Captain, I'll let the Ambassador know about the rations." "Of course, dismissed."

Captain's Personal Log

One of the newest things Star Fleet was trying, was something tentatively named a Slip Space Portal. Like a wormhole it allowed for travel over a great distance. So far there had not been a lot of field test done with this new technology. But Star Fleet had seen fix to install it on Voyager. Just in case, they said, we got an opportunity to test it.

We attempted our first slip space portal. I was surprised, but it worked. It was a bumping ride but we were able to come out near the coordinates we were aiming for. Which would have taken us 1 year to travel at warp 9. Unfortunately, we bumped into a band of salvage mercenaries. They engaged us in a firefight. We took some damage and no casualties. One of our cargo bays did loose presser and B'Elanna has a team cleaning it up. It housed most of engineering supplies. Hopefully we didn't damage or lose anything important.

We are orbiting an M class moon. I've approved some shore leave while we make repairs. The diplomates don't seem to realize the shore leave is also meant to help them. As the crew blows off some steam, they we be less hostile to them. It also give us a chance to find some indigenes food to help replenish supplies.

End log

B'Elenna and Tom were relaxing in their quarters, after finishing their shifts. "How are the two most beautiful girls on the ship?" Tom asked sitting next to his wife as she finished feed Miral. "Well, one of us has a full belly now." B'Elanna teased as she kissed him on the cheek. "I suppose that means you want me to replicate something for us?" "Unless you would like to changed her wrapping." "Diaper, and no I'll get the food." B'Elanna laughed as he got up to lay the table.

"Sage to Torres," the com rang. "Torres here." "B'Elanna I need you to come to Cargo Bay 2, right away." "Airiann, your not still working on checking supplies, are you?" "Yes, and you're going to want to see this." Her voice had a hint of something dire in it. "On my way," B'Elanna turned to Tom. "Look like you get to changer her Diaper, after all." B'Elanna smiled as she handed over their daughter and left.

"Petty Officer Sage to Commander Chakotay." Chakotay and Janeway had just exited the turbo lift, on the officer's deck. "Go ahead Sage," he said tapping his com badge after stopping. "Are you busy with the diplomates, Sir?" "No, go ahead," whatever she need to say. She obviously didn't want the pips to know. "I called Lt Torres, but you're going to want to see this to. I'm in Cargo Bay 2." "Acknowledged."

The Cargo Bay had two dozen storage crates waiting to be lifted up and put back. Chakotay entered just before B'Elanna. They both made their way to Airiann and another crewman. He was handing Airiann a towel to wipe her hands. They had a sticky blueish green jell on them. "Alright Airiann, what's this abouuut?" The last word B'Elanna sputtered out, her eyes getting wide. Airiann's body language was that of disappear and dismay. "Well, I went to get replacement gel packs for the Slip Space, Warp Core interface. This is what I found." She pointed to the container that held 1/3 of the gel packs. B'Elanna looked as though she was going to tear the whole cargo bay apart. As she let a few Klingon cruse words fly. Every gel pack had been damaged and had leaked out. "What about the other two cases," She asked. "That one was recovered after being sucked out when the haul breeched." Airiann flip the lid on the other container. All the packs had been damaged too. B'Elanna slammed her hand down on a nearby crate, and stormed off to the other end of the bay for a moment to collect herself.

Chakotay looked at the packs in both crates. "These are the gel packs the go in the interface to allows us to slip through space?" "Yes Sir, the other crate is undamaged and full. But that means we won't have enough to get us home. Like those Dippy mats said they would." Chakotay gave her a look for saying Dippy mats on purpose. Airiann pressed her lips tight together and looked down. B'Elanna walked back over, and Airiann gave her an, I'm sorry look.

"It's not your fault Airiann. But we need to figure out what we are going to do." B'Elanna said with a growl to her voice. Chakotay placed his hand on B'elanna's shoulder. "For now let's divide the remaining pack in to, two containers. Keep one here and one in Engineering. I'll inform the Captain and see what we can do to replace them." "Yes sir," Airiann said. Chakotay turned and walked out of the cargo bay.

"I'll find some containers so we can get started." B'Elanna said turning to go to the side of the bay. "B'Elanna, we can do it. Go home, play with Miral." "That's sweet Airiann," B'Elanna said with a half-smile. "I'm sure this will be my fault somehow, so I might as well help get it cleaned up. You two get some bio gloves on, and get a bio clean up kit. While I look for two smaller containers to, divide that last crate."

Chakotay went to the Captains quarter and told her what had happened. She sent a message to her chief officers telling them she wanted options by the morning meeting.

In the conference room Kathryn and her chief officer discuss the options. After Seven explained how the gel packed worked and what they were made of.

"The main component that we are missing is stem cells." Seven explained most calmly. "Can we synthesize some," Kathryn asked. "No, it has been tried, before discovering that human stem cells give the most accurate exit point." Franklin the new senior science officer said, with his Australian accent. He continued, "The gel packs have been tried with various animal stem cells as well. They do work, but you must make shorter jump to insure you come out where you are aiming." Tom was so confused by all the science talk. "So let me ask, where and what are the best ways to get the stem cells you need?" Lt Franklin Gibson was chosen to be Voyagers science officer because of his experience with the new slip space drive. "I'm sure the doctors will back me up. The best source for what we need would come from the placenta of a humanoid. I'm guessing that if I had 6 or 7 placentas, umbilical cords and also the anemic fluid. With some of Seven's nanobots I could possible make some. But it would take time." "Great anyone we know pregnant?" Tom joke fell flat.

Kathryn was pinching the bridge of her nose, "Options people." "The logical thing would be to grow the required amount of fetus in sickbay." B'Elanna looked at Seven, "grow babies? They're not vegetables, you can't just plant them and hope they grow!" "Of course, when there are at the size needed for the stem cells. We would just terminate them." Continued Seven, in her so logical tone. "Terminate them?!" Tom, Harry and B'Elanna all said at once. Even Tuvok looked discussed by her coldness about the suggestion. "OK People," Kathryn put her hand up for silence. "Lt Gibson, I want a list of all the items you will need and a time frame for making replacement packs. Seven I want you to give him a hand. Dismissed." Everyone got up to leave. Kathryn looked out the window as Chakotay, walked up beside her.

"Captain, do you want me to tell the diplomates?" Kathryn let out a deep breath. "Let's wait until Gibson comes up with a list. In the meantime tell the crew we will be leaving orbit as planned. Heading for the next spot to make a jump." "Yes Captain," he seemed like he want to say something. "What is it Commander?" She turned to face him, her arms folded and hands rubbing as if she were cold. "It's just, Seven's suggestion about growing babies or fetuses. I can't see how we can even consider it." Kathryn smiled a sad smile. "Don't worry Chakotay, I wasn't planning on it. I just couldn't grow a baby like a tomato plant. Now if any of the crew were to get pregnant. That would be helpful." She said softly and rubbed Chakotay's arm. She pulled it away suddenly as she realizes he might take it the wrong way.

Chakotay caught her hand and held it, "Kathryn, I know you have been giving me space. I really do appreciate it, but I do also miss my friend." "I do too," she resisted the urge to touch his face. "Perhaps we could do a science experiment of our own?" The corner of Kathryn's mouth ticked up, "And what might that be?" "Well, I thought we could start by going over reports like we used to, with a cup of coffee after lunch in your ready room. Just for starters and go from there." He let go of her hand. "I'd like that," she smiled.

Seven was leaving astrophysics for the day. She saw Airiann, who was a sensible person. Perhaps she could explain why her suggestion about growing the needed fetus was poorly received. Seven picked up her pace to catch up to her. "Petty Officer Sage, may I have a word?" Airiann slowed and turned to Seven, "Of course, what can I do for you?" "You are friends with both Paris and Torres, correct?" "Yes Seven, I am." "At today's meeting I made a suggestion and it was poorly received. I was wondering if you can explain why." Seven explained what was said and how they reacted. "Why was it so poorly received?" Airiann had stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow Seven, there is no good way to make that suggestion. It's wrong to create a human life, just so you can terminate it for parts. Do you understand? It's a living feeling thing." "But humans do that with animals, example cows for beef." Airiann took a breath trying to find the right words. "Seven, you are right. People do raise animals for food. But what you suggested was not about an animal. You also made it to a new mother, who just gave birth to a baby. Who is also still probably a little hormonal." "If the fetus was grown in a lab, then I do not understand why there should be an emotional problem." "Seven, it is a very delicate dance science has to do. But the eggs and sperm to make this fetus have to come from somewhere. If someone needed help conceiving a child and wanted my eggs. I might say yes. But I can tell you, no one will be getting mine just to dissect it later. I'd probably punch them in the face." Seven thought she might have to rethink her former though of Airiann being a sensible person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here you go, Stew for you and some kind of pasta for me." Tom said putting the food tray on their table. Little Miral was lying propped up in her stroller at the table. She was contently taking in all the sounds and people. Tom saw Airiann walk in, he waved for her to sit with them. She nodded and got in line to get her food.

Airiann looked in on Miral before sitting down. "How is Voyager's sweetheart today?" "Well, I think I pulled a muscle this morning," Tom joked rubbing his shoulder. B'Elanna and Airiann gave him a 'you're so funny' look. "I think she'll be sitting up on her own any day." B'Elanna said with pride. "You're still watching her tomorrow night, for date night?" Tom asked Airiann, shooting a flirty look at B'Elanna. "Of course," Airiann said dipping bread into her stew. "Sometime I think you're her favorite person." B'Elanna said, she continued "What are you doing tonight?" Airiann squinted her eyes, "Did you see I have holodeck time booked?" "I might have, and I was hoping you were going to run your workout program." Wiping her mouth Airiann, "Yes, after having diplomats and multiple pips clawing up engineering's back side. I need to work out some tension." B'Elanna was shaking her head and Tom was busy eating his pasta. Airiann hung her head, obviously someone had walked up behind her. She felt a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. "Engineering isn't the only one with that problem." Kathryn said before walking around to see Miral. "Captain, I wasn't referring to you." Airiann quickly said. Miral smiled and gurgled at the Kathryn. As she reached and picked her up after getting an ok nodded from B'Elanna. "Maybe the Captain would watch Miral. Then I could see this famous workout program too." Airiann gave him a 'no way' look. B'Elanna jumped in with, "Sorry Tom, it's a special girl's only program." "That's what I'm afraid of, and I couldn't even break your encryption." Tom said looking up from his pasta to see 3 disapproving faces.

B'Elanna looked at Airiann, "You know, I kind of invited myself but I know someone else who could use a good workout. What do you think?" B'Elanna gave a nod at the Captain. Airiann smiled, looking the Captain up and down, "She seems fit enough, but you've been on away missions with her. Do you think she can keep up?" Kathryn was feeling a little insulted. B'Elanna smiled, "Oh I think she can, if you're up for a therapeutic work out." Kathryn's interest was peeked now, "What do I need to bring or wear?" "Just wear something durable and allows good movement." Before Kathryn could ask her question, Airann continued, "Holodeck 2 in 1 hour." Just then Chakotay walked in and locked eyes with Kathryn. "I will meet you 2 there." She handed Miral to Tom and made a discreet exit.

In holodeck 2, Kathryn entered wearing a relaxed pair of pants and a standard Star Fleet tank top. The landscape was red rocks, dusty dirt and desert like brush. To the right or West was a hill with pine trees and more brush. It was warm and the gravity was a little stronger. B'Elanna was there on a bench lacing up mid calf boots. She was in loose brown leather pants, a sleeveless shirt and leather vest. Next to her was a Bat'leth and a display case with another Bat'leth and other weapons. "Captain, pick your weapon and there's a vest, boots and a canteen for you." Kathryn slipped on the vest while looking at the weapons. "I thought this was a workout program." "It is," Airiann said as she slide down the hill, "Haven't you ever played capture the flag?" Kathryn pointed to the other Bat'leth, "Klingon style?" B'Elanna smiled, "That would be too easy for Airiann. She likes to mix in some Vulcan, Viking, Mongolian, you name it… for fun." Kathryn laced up her boots and chose a Bat'leth for self. "I'm yours to command, lead on."

It was defiantly a work out. They hiked over trails with only a map and a compass. Flighting off waves of attackers. They were all dripping sweat when they reached the encampment and saw the flag. B'Elanna plan was to cause a diversion so, Airiann and Kathryn could get to the flag.

There were only 4 guards left after B'Elanna's distraction. "Good 2 each," Airiann said. "That one looks like a Klingon version of Tuvok." "Must be the heat playing with your eyes," Airiann smiled. "Just get to the flag. Once you pull it from the post the game enters into its victory festival." "Understood," Kathryn said adding a nod. Airiann gave a silent signal and they rushed the last guards.

The flag was on a pole on a platform 10 feet off the ground. Kathryn tried to get to it but the 2 guards she was facing were good. Airiann got to the platform but was pulled down by one the Klingon looking Tuvok, she had faced. B'Elanna came running into the camp being chased by 3 guards. B'Elanna saw the guard had a hold of Airiann's leg and was pulling her down the ladder. Taking a knife from her boot, B'Elanna through it at him and hit the guard in his neck. Airiann was able to scramble up the ladder and grabbed the flag.

The enemy guards roared. Kathryn was surprised when Airiann jumped into the arms of the Klingon guard (Tuvok). Guards picked up B'Elanna and Kathryn carrying them to cheering others. The guards carried them through 2 trees making an arch. Where the land scape changed to a lush river side. The guards tossed the women into the river. B'Elanna and Airiann came up from the water laughing. Kathryn wished they would have told her, but of course that would have spoiled their fun, she guessed.

They climb out of the river as the 5 minute warning sounded. The archway appeared along with 3 towels. As they toweled off there hair, Kathryn said the program was quite impressive. "Just don't tell Tom or Harry what the program is." B'Elanna said to the Captain. "Or Tuvok I assume," Kathryn directed at Airiann. Airiann just smiled ear to ear, "Tuvok? Who do you think helped me design this program and encrypted it?" Kathryn looked at B'elanna who nodded to confirm it. "According to Tuvok, this an excellent way to train and to relieve stress at the same time."

Airiann said her goodnights as she got off on her floor. B'Elanna and Kathryn continued on the turbolift to the Officers floor. They chatted mainly about Airiann. Kathryn knew her name and rank, but in 7 years. She had not ever really noticed her. B'Elanna said Airiann was just a hard worker and was never one to look for credit. But she was on a friendly basis with almost everyone on the ship. She even had told B'Elanna and Tom who would be a good sitter for Miral. There were a few people that had plan to start families once back in the Alfa Quadrant. And Airiann said those people would be more then willing to babysit.

The next morning Kathryn called Tuvok into her ready room. She was sitting on her sofa with her cup of coffee. "Come," she said when Tuvok chimed. "You wanted to see me Captain?" Kathryn patted the sofa, "I need your advice old friend." Tuvok sat next to her and waited. "You know I need to decide what to do about these gel packs. I have been told over and over humanoid umbilical cords and placentas are our best bet. For the stem cells we need. Using bone marrow wouldn't be as effective. And looking for a plant with large animal life forms is the least effective method." Tuvok steepled his fingers as she continued. "I have been told that a few people on Voyager were planning to start families when we return to the Alfa Quadrant. But there are difficulties to one couple in particular." "Are you of course referring to Crewmen Nick and Luther Brahms." "How did you know?" "Luther is in security, but I may have over heard him telling someone in the mess hall. About the disappointment he and his husband shared. Being forced to wait longer, until a egg and surrogate could be attained." Kathryn looked at Tuvok, "Well, according to Gibson, Seven and our 2 doctors we need 6 to 8 placentas. Even if someone came forward for our 2 crewmen. I don't know anyone else wanting children. And I just can't… I won't allow them to grow fetuses just to use their placentas." Tuvok walked over to the Captain's desk and took a blank padd. "I may be able to enlighten you. I received a list from someone that also mentioned 2 other crew members that also wished to have children." He pulled up a note that had been sent to him. Kathryn took the padd and looked at the note, "Do you know who sent you this information?" Tuvok sat back down next to his friend, "Despite it being sent anonymously. I do know who it is. She is very friendly with most of the crew. She was also the one who asked Ambassador Carolina to bring the family members of Voyager to Earth."

Tuvok went on to suggest that the Captain to discreetly put it to the crew. If any of them truly wanted to start a family. How may would want to and if they would agree to be artificial inseminated. To insure the children would be born near the same time. So they would know when to start harvesting nanoprobes from Seven. Which would also be needed for the gel packs to be made. Kathryn asked how they could do this without the Diplomats knowing. At least until after it was too late. Tuvok suggested a ship wide memo, that would disappear after being opened and read.

After Tuvok left Kathryn called Chakotay to join her. She went over the idea with him. Chakotay said it was worth a try, and that the memo should state that they contact him if they were interested. They drafted a memo and Tuvok sent it out to all the crew after Beta shift ended.

The next day Chakotay enter Kathryn's read room after lunch with the replies. There were 3 single people and one couple that wanted a child. "Well, that gives us 4 of the 6-8 needed." Kathryn said gripper her coffee cup tightly. "Yes Chakotay, but what is our next step. I've ordered that we still look for plants that have animal life. I know that is not as good, but at this point I feel lost. Any choice I make I feel it will be the wrong one in the eyes of Star Fleet." Chakotay looked at her with his warm and loving eyes. "Kathryn, just go with your gut. It got us home once, it can do it again." Kathryn for a millisecond wish Chaoktay and she were together, so they could take part. "My gut says to do this. To ask for donations from both the men and women of the crew. But with 3 single people wanting children. One of the problems is how do we keep the donations anonymous?"

Kathryn made the choice to put out another ship wide memo. It confirmed that 60% of gel packs needed for Slip Stream interface to work, had been damaged. They need stem cells to make gel packs. That they would be using Bone marrow, Placentas and umbilical cords for the needed stem cells. Anyone wanting to donate bone marrow, eggs and sperm should see the EMH Doctor.

Captain's Personal log

I guess I'm pleased to say we have had a good response to the medical request of donations. I have put our new doctor in charge of the those willing to donate bone marrow. Our EMH Doctor is in charge of collecting labeling the other donations. I've decided I want as few people working on this part of the project as possible. Admiral Effoy has voiced his concerns. But the longer we wait the longer it will take us to get home. I have asked my senior officers advice about who to put in charge of this delicate project. One name was mentioned by 3 different officers.

End log

Kathryn changed out her uniform, into a comfortable pastel dress. It wasn't anything fancy. Just something she had picked up while on Earth. She was in her quarters waiting on her sofa with a glass of wine. The door chimed, "Come in." Airiann entered carrying Miral and her bag. She was also dressed casual. Dark blue pants that had a utility pocket on the side and a light blue short sleeve shirt. "Good evening Captain, sorry we're late. Someone needed a change of clothes after a stinky mess." Kathryn got up and took Miral from her. She needed to talk to Airiann and wanted her to be more at ease. "That's alright, and we are both off duty, you can drop the Captain." "I'll try to, ma'am," said with furrowed eyebrows.

Airiann looked around her Captains quarters. It was even nicer the Tom and B'Elanna's. She had to share hers with another enlisted member. "Have you eaten?" "No ma'am," Airiann said looking at her. "The replicator is there, help yourself to whatever you'd like." Kathryn sat down with Miral on the sofa. Airiann ordered a recipe of hers. It was a type of sheep and roasted vegetable kabob and a berry milk shake. Kathryn told her to have a seat in the chair opposite her.

Kathryn thought it smelled so good, "That smells delicious, is it a private recipe or is it in the data base?" "It's in the data base. I grew up eating it as a child. Except it was never replicated, my grandmother and mother made it from scratch." "You grew up on Tyty 2, right?" Airiann sipped her milk shake, "Almost, my grandmother and I relocated there from Paisible, I had just turned 12. Both my grandmother and mother were healers there. (she paused) My mother died there but my grandmother made it out. But she died 3 years later." Kathryn remembered that name, Paisible. Something terrible had happened there. Major natural disasters that caused the death of 73% of the population in 14 Earth months. She felt terrible how could she have not known that. Before Airiann arrived she had reread her record. The only thing that stood out, was that she was an empath and her father was of unknown decent. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that. Your file doesn't mention that." "It's not the kind of thing you put on your resume." Airiann smile a soft smile as she popped another piece of kabob in her mouth.

Thing started making more sense to Kathryn. She decided to test a theory. "So living on Tyty 2, did you ever meet Ambassador Carolina?" Airiann sighed and put down her food. She could feel the Captain putting things together. Wiping her hands on a napkin she said, "Let me help clear the air Captain, so you can stop fishing. Ambassador Carolina was my grandmother's best friends. She was my mother's Godmother, so to speak. And when my Grandmother died leaving with no living relatives, Ambassador Carolina raised me. And to answer your other questions. Yes, it was my personal logs that Star Fleet subpoenaed for the hearings. And Yes, I messaged Carolina and asked her to bring the families to Earth. I was afraid of how the ex-Maquis would be treated. I wanted to make sure they got to see their families before. Whatever was about to happen to them."

Kathryn was surprised by her openness and by the fact that she and Carolina had a hand in the deal Star Fleet had offered her and Chakotay. "Hmmm, I see." Was all Kathryn could manage to say. "Captain ma'am, in the 7 years on Voyager. I have never once been in your ready room, let alone your quarters. I know I'm not here because you wanted to play with Miral. You didn't even know I was watching her when you commed me. So what is it you want from me?" Airiann didn't sound mad or mean, to Kathryn, just confused.

"Your right, even though I know the names of every people on this ship and what their duties are. I haven't spent the time with them like Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, B'Elanna or even Seven has. All of whom know you and think highly of you." "Why do I feel a 'but' coming," Airiann took a sip of her shake, obviously trying to hide her nerves. "There's no 'but' there is a very important delicate task I want you to undertake. It's not an order it's a request." Airiann eyebrow shot up like a Vulcan's as Kathryn continued. "I need someone to oversee the donations and distribution of embryos. Your Animal Science Degree, Aquatic Science Degree and Engineering degrees, along with the recommendations make you the ideal person for the job."

Airiann almost choked on her shake. Kathryn went on to explain what her duties would entail. Their Doctor was the only one who would be collection the donations. Airiann would be responsible for making profiles on the samples and making a top ten compatible list for each potential parent to choose from. Also the most difficult part was, Chakotay had only had 4 families (including Airiann) that wanted children. That meant they only had 4 of the 6-8 placentas they needed. Airiann would also need to choose the remaining 4 children parents. If no one from Voyager adopted the children, before they returned home. Kathryn admitted, she was hoping Ambassador Carolina could find them homes. Kathryn thought Airiann had gone a bit white, after the last part.

Airiann was glad the Captain was holding Miral, she felt very faint. She couldn't believe her ears. Dam why had she made such a good impression on everyone. She felt like she only had a few close friends, but going by the Captain. She had more then she thought.

Kathryn was somewhat pleased Airiann asked if she could have 24 hours to think about it. It showed she was truly the right choice for the job. Kathryn agreed to let her have time to conceited such a monumental decision. Kathryn also promised she would do her best that at least while on Voyager. No one would no she would be the one heading up this part of the project.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please remember to leave a review or send me a message**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please feel free to review or make suggestions. I know how most of the story will go, but I'm open to what you would like to see. Or if you want a further explanation about **

Seven was in the lab working on a project of personal interest. Airiann walked in and over to her, "Hi Seven." "Good evening, Airiann Sage," Seven said looking up. "Seven, I need your advice about something." "That is interesting, normal it is I who ask your insight." Airiann sat on a near by stool. "Hum, this is a science as well as ethical question. When it comes to science, specifically biology, how do you think I do?" Seven placed her hands behind her back and faced her, "Do you ask me this as a friend or as an objective party?" Airiann smiled at Seven, "You've been working on being tactful, Seven. That's good, but I guess I would like you to answer it both ways." Seven tilted her head, she wanted to be more tactful. Airiann seemed to make friends easily and that's why Seven had gone to her a year ago. Seeking her help in developing new skills. "As your friend I would say your strength is in problem solving. As an objective party I would say your grasp of Biological Science is adequate. Any other Science you seem lost or disinterested. How was that?" "That was very good. You gave me an answer without talking down to me." "You have many skills I am still trying to master. Just because I have a far superior grasp of all Sciences, doesn't mean I should hold them over you. As you do not hold your easy going personality and social skills over me." Airiann stood up, "I'll let you get back to your project. Would you like to have a game of 'tirant de jambe' in the mess later?' Airiann touched Seven on the shoulder and flinched at the contact. "Are you alright Airiann? Of late you flinch every time you touch me." "Don't be silly Seven." "I am not being silly. I could recall the last 6 times you have touched me and seem to flinch. I have a theory that your people are touch telepaths, or your unknown father Betazoid." Airiann tried not to swollen just then. "Seven, Star Fleet does medical test when you join. If I was part Betazoid, don't you think they would have found out and told me." Airiann turned and started for the door, "Come find me in the mess if you want a game later."

Captain's Personal log

I am happy Petty Officer Sage has agreed to take charge of this delicate part of the project. She seems to be doing remarkable well. I have temporarily reassigned her to Sickbay and Our Doctor. I have to say B'Elanna wasn't too happy about it. I guess she uses Sage for a lot of things. I'm thinking of giving her, a promotion to Chief Petty Officer before we return to the Alfa quadrant, if she handles this project well.

End log

Sickbay in the evening?overnight was normally quiet. Tonight it was quiet a part from one Ensign that had dislocated his shoulder in the holodeck. Airiann was in the Doctor's office working. 'Our Doctor' as most of Voyagers crew called the EMH and a male nurse were the only others in sickbay, when Chakotay walked in. "Commander Chakotay, what brings you here at this time?" "I've had stomach pain all night. Nothing seems to help, I was hoping you could take a look." The Doctor had Chakotay take a seat on a bed and began scanning him. Chakotay saw the Airiann was in his office. "How long has she been there?" The Doctor looked over, "Far too long, when I suggested she when to get some sleep. She said she would after finishing the chart she was working on." The Doctor went and got a hypo spray and injected it, "You seem to still have higher blood pressure. That along with the nausea and dizziness you complained about 2 days ago. Lead me to think you're under far too much stress. I don't want to relieve you of duty. Please, find a way to relieve this stress you seem to be holding on to. Before I have to make it an order." "Yes Doctor, I'm off duty today. I will see if the holodeck is available later, for a good workout." "Very well, you're free to go. I only wish she would be as cooperative." The doctor nodded at his office. Chakotay hopped down and walk over to the office.

"Knock.. knock," "Commander?" Airiann stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. "Is it morning already?" "No Miss Sage, but shouldn't you be in bed?" "I like working when sickbay is quite. My work isn't top secret but it is sensitive. I have a roommate so I have to work here." They both heard a joint of hers pop as she stretched again. "That's it, you're done for the night. Secure your files and I'm walking you to your quarters. That's an order." Airann wanted to argue, but she was too tired.

They entered the turbo lift and Chakotay called for her floor. "Tell me Miss Sage, do you have any holodeck time booked?" Airiann covered her mouth as she yawned, "Why were you going to pouch it?" Chakotay chuckled, "No, our Doctor would like me to relax today. And there is a lot of talk about a special program you and B'Elanna run." "Sorry Commander, It's a girls only program. Beside I don't have any time booked. I also have a lot of work to finish." The lift stopped and they walked down the hall.

"That's a shame, our Doctor has all but ordered me to relax today. I was thinking maybe you could use a distraction yourself." They stopped just outside her door. Maybe it was because they were both so tired. But she couldn't tell if he was just being nice or flirty. "If you're free we could meet for lunch and a game of 'tirant de jambe'. Do you know how to play?" Chakotay thought about it, "I haven't played in a long time, but I think I can remember." "Then I'll meet you for lunch, about 13:00?" "That sounds good to me, sleep well Sage." "You too Sir."

The mess was half full when Seven walked in. She spotted Airiann set up for a game. Making her way over she stood at Airiann's table. "Petty Officer Sage, do you have an Aponte yet?" "Seven, I'm off duty you can just call me Airiann. And yes, I'm waiting for Chakotay." Airiann paused uncomfortably, "Sorry Seven, I hope that doesn't both you?" Airiann motion for her to sit down, Seven pulled out the chair. "It is quite alright. Are you engaging Commander Chakotay in a relationship?" Airiann put up both her hands smiling, "No Seven, we just both have a request by our doctor to take the day off, and relax." Seven looked at the game, "I was unaware Chakotay knew how to play." Airiann stopped setting the game up and looked at Seven, "That's one of the things about dating someone. You find things out about each other to see if you are compatible; Mentally, Spiritually, and Physically." "May I ask you a question? I am not sure how to ask it. But you always seem to be less judgmental then others." Airiann took a sip of her tea, "Ask your question Seven."

"While I was receiving counseling on Earth. I learned that I am not sure what I want from a relationship, a part from physical desire. I found Chakotay desirable physically and liked him…" Seven couldn't seem to finish her thought. "Chakotay is a handsome man. But what's your question? Are you not sure what gender you like?" Seven seemed to search for the right words. "I have chosen not to limit myself to just males. However, how do I know what I want in a relationship?" Airiann sighed, "Well, that is a difficult question. The best I can tell you is 2 things. 1) You can love someone without being in love with them. I love B'Elanna and Tom like I would a sister and brother. 2) There is a member of the crew I have gotten close to. I'm not sure how he feels about me. When I around him, I'm self-conscious and nervous. I try to keep a respectable distance from him. When something good or bad happens to me I want to share the news with him. When I think about him, I think about his character before his physical appearance." "Is it because he is not attractive?' "No Seven, it's because I'm attracted to his being. The whole package, the good and the bad."

Seven saw Lt Gibson walked in and Seven watched him walk by. Airiann smiled, "Seven, have you taken an interest in Lt Gibson?" "I find his intriguing. I should go, he is expecting me to eat with him." Seven stood up and pushed in her chair. "Seven, there is nothing wrong with being physically attracted to someone. Just be sure that whoever you are with wants the same things you do, ok." "Thank you, if I need more information. May I ask your opinion?" "That's what friends are for Seven." Seven went to get food and join Lt Gibson. Just as Chakotay walked in.

Chakotay won the 3rd game they played. He felt lighter than he had since breaking up with Seven. He had noticed Seven eating with Lt Gibson. She seemed relaxed as they ate and talked. When they finished their meal, they had left together. It hurt but he told himself Seven may have been right. Perhaps they didn't want the same thing from a relationship. Seven had a way of acting more like a teenager then an adult woman.

"Chakotay, are you listening to me?" "What," he asked looking up from his tea. "I said did you want to play again?" "No, I think you have beaten me enough for today. I enjoy this though," He flashed his dimples. "I had a good time too. You're pretty good for not playing for so long." "You can't fool me. You were going easy on me." "Only on the first game," she winked at him. "Well, this was a fun way to kill some time. I hate to go to sickbay when the new doctor is there." "You are friendly with every other person on Voyager why does that one person bother you?" "I just don't like his Ora." Chakotay got a mischievous look, "I have an idea of how we could get some work done without getting caught." "How?" "Come to my quarters in about an hour with your padds. You can work on your project and I can read my reports. We can work until dinner. I'll make some curry for our dinner." Airiann wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Not curry… Stir fry?" Airiann smiled, "Egg rolls and egg stir fry? And I'll treat you to some of the music I grew up listening to, inspired by the One Nation heritage of my grandmother." "I'll see you in an hour." Chakotay said standing up and taking both their trays to the replicator for recycling.

B'Elanna had been eating a quick sandwich as a late lunch. She saw Chakotay walking away from the table he and Airiann had been sitting at. She made her way over and sat down with the other half of her sandwich. "So, what did you do to Chakotay? I just saw him with a smile on his face." Airiann started to put the game back in her box. "I didn't do anything. Our good Doctor told Chakotay and I had to relax today or he would make it an order." "Really, that's all? How disappointing." Airiann laughed, "Sorry, it wasn't something more juice, for the Voyager rumor mill." Chakotay walked back over, "Airiann, do drink wine?" "No, I have a nice bottle Tyty 2 whiskey." "I look forward to trying it." Chakotay gave her shoulder a squeeze as he left. B'Elanna looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you having dinner with him?" "It's not a big deal." "If you say so," B'Elanna finished her sandwich, "Well, I have to get back to work. Enjoy your, no big deal dinner." She winked at Airiann as she got up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize I have noticed that my spell check has missed things in the past. I have also noticed that because some of the names don't register with my spell check. I have missed correcting some. So I do apologize if you spot any.**

**As always: No Infringement Intended**

The turbo lift opened onto the bridge Tuvok stepped out. Kathryn gave him a sympathetic look. Tom couldn't help himself, "Did they enjoy the tour Tuvok?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow, "I believe they found it adequate, Lt Paris." "I'm surprise they find anything adequate." Tom said just loud enough to be heard. "Tom," Kathryn gave him that look. "Sorry Captain," Tom said turn back to his station. There was only half an hour before the end of their shift. Kathryn was looking forward to a bath and novel.

Chakotay's quarters were never messy, but he still felt the need to tidy before Airiann got there. The door chimed, "Come in." Airiann quickly entered carrying a bottle and 3 padds. "In a hurry to see how the officers live," He teased. "Commander, you know I'm in B'Elanna and Tom's about once a week." She paused to put her pads down. "You also know how the rumors spread around here. Last week I was in the captain's quarters, now I'm in your." Chakotay laughed, "Normally a person works their way up the chain of command." "Be nice Commander or I won't share." Airiann said raising the tall thin dark bottle.

Chakotay sat on his sofa reading reports. So that Airiann could sit at his computer working on her charts. Chakotay's stomach growled loud enough for Airiann to hear. She looked up at him, "Time for a dinner break." Chakotay with a small laugh said, "I guess so." He put down his report and got up. Airiann closed down what she had been working on and move to the table. "Would it be ok if I were to replicate our dinner?" "Of course," she almost added commander. Then remembered how he had asked her to just call him Chakotay. That she thought might take a while. Funny how she thought Seven shouldn't have a problem calling her Airiann. But now she had a similar problem with Chakotay and her Captain. She set her glass on the table. She turned and grabbed the bottle and his glass as well. Chakotay brought 2 plates of some kind of egg and stir fry dish to the table.

"I hope you like it."

"Smells good, would you like another drink?"

"Yes," after she pours more into his glass he raised it. "What should we toast?"

"Finding a way to follow doctor's recommendations," she said with smirk.

They clinked glasses.

"Tell me something about yourself Airiann. Something not in your file or that I don't already know."

Airiann thought as she chewed her food. "Ok, I am the first born of.. a first born of.. a first born."

"Really?"

"Yep, my grandma was a decedent of the First Nation… Yukon Territory, of Canada on Earth. I had a younger brother but he was one of the first to die on Paisible in a flash flood. His name was Denali he was only 6."

"I'm sorry."

Airiann smiled warmly at him, "It's alright. I tell you because you like me know the best way to honor those we love is to remember them. So Chakotay, tell me something about you that I would find funny, to know about you."

He took a drink and thought for a moment, "It's a little embarrassing. But I love read fiction novels about Earth's Vikings."

Airiann choked a little on her drink, "Really… Vikings, I would never have guessed."

They continued to talk and drink, until they had 4 drinks each. The 1 before dinner and the other 3 during/after, dinner. By now they were both sitting on the sofa. Airiann had kicked off her shoes and had her feet tucked under her. For a short time Chakotay laughed and forgot his broken spirit.

"This is exactly what I needed, thank you Airiann." He reached and touched her hand. He felt relaxed to her, maybe it was the company. But more likely it was the whiskey. "Me too… except for one thing." She set her empty glass on the coffee table. "What's that?" "Well, it's rather personal and supposed to be confidential. But I just won't feel right without asking you first." Chakotay swallowed the last sip in his glass and set it down. "What, ask me anything?" Airiann was ringing her hands, "You might find it interesting that you came up in not just my top 10 choices for a compatible donor. Your dna is a possible match for a few female dna." Chakotay couldn't help but prideful chuckle, "Really?" Airann gave him a playful shove, "Stop, you're not supposed to know that." "Then why did you tell me?" "Like I said you are in my top 10. I'm participating, I wanting kids! I'm all alone except for Carolina. I want a family." It registered in his brain what she was saying. "You mean, you were concentering using my…. DNA, for your child?" "Yes, but it's just weird trying to decide for myself. Because you're not just a number. For the others taking part, filled out the form as to what traits they are looking for. All I have to do is offer then dna 1 through 10."

"So, who am I up against?" Chakotay teased, trying to lighten the mood. "I can't tell you that." "Then why tell me?" "Because… because your dna is my first choice. But I want to know it's ok with you." Chakotay looked at her very seriously, but then smiled. "Airiann, if you find my dna your… desired match. I would feel honored to have you choice mine. And I won't say a word or look at you or your child differently." Airiann let out a sigh of relief. "Although the donors' are not excepted to be in the child's life. After all, these will be my children, raised my way. I was thinking of trying for twins, you see... But I can't see you not wanting to know how they doin life. If you wanted to be like an uncle, I think that would be nice. But only if you want to." He placed his hand on her's and gave a gentle squeeze. "I think that might be nice." He paused, then smiled playfully. "Just out of curiosity… did a certain security officer with pointed ear donate?" "Are you asking if Tuvok donated? You know he did." He squeezed her hand again before letting it go. "You know who I meant. He's Vulcan, Romulan and Human, with uncommon little brown hair.." "Ok, ok," Airiann cut him off, acrossing her arms in front of her. "I'm I that obvious?" "I'm probably the wrong person to ask about being indiscreet with your feeling." "You still have feelings for her, don't you." Airiann eye's got wide, she couldn't believe she said that out loud. She quickly added, "No, he didn't donate. Even if he did, I'd feel very queer about using his."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Airiann thought she ruined an amazing evening with the first officer. Why did she have to ask him, and why did he have to ask her about Dolph Forrest. It seemed like she better make a run for it. "Commander, it's been a nice evening. But I think I'll take my foot out of my mouth and make my way home." She stood, quickly grabbed her padds and walked to the door. Chakotay stood as well, "Airiann." She stopped and cringing she turned. "Yes sir?" "Feel free to choice whatever dna you please. And any help you need with this project, I'm at your service. I will also be honored to be an uncle to your child or children." Airiann let out a sigh. Chakotay picked up the almost empty bottle, "You forgot your bottle." "Keep it, I might as well give up the drink now." She walk to the door and it opened. Chakotay stood in the doorway, he took her hand. Looking into her eye he confessed to a person he knew would understand. "I do still have feeling… I think I always will. But I also think that ship has sailed." Airiann could feel his love, pain, regret and buried hope. She put her hand on top of his, "We are a very sad pair sir. At least you have had more courage then I have. Dolph and I always have a strange cloud hanging over up. I can't bring myself to make a move on him." "Afraid he'll run like a frighten animal?" "Very much, my feeling are so strong around him I can't seem to get a read on him." Ooops maybe he didn't pick up on that. She really didn't want anyone to know. How her abilities worked.

Although Chakotay had always had his suspicions about her. He let her small slip of the tongue go, "Did you know I have also read Jane Austen? I thought it would help me better understand women."

Harry exited the turbo lift and was walking the corridor to his quarters. He saw Airiann standing outside Chakotay's quarters. He was surprised to see Chakotay take her hand. He didn't hear what he said but it seemed to move Airiann. As he got closer he did hear. "Perhaps it is our imperfections that make us so perfect for one another~" (Jane Austen). Airiann smiled at his quota and gave one of her favorites, "There is no remedy for love, but to love more~" (Thoreau). Harry watched him kiss Airiann's hand before letting it drop as she turn to leave. Harry gave Airiann a nod hello as she passed him. She just smiled avoiding eye contacted as she was obviously blushing. Harry couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"Harry, I'm telling you. Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't a date."

"Tom, you didn't see her. When have you ever seen Airiann blush?"

"Still it's Airiann, she got a thing for Ensign Forrest. Why would she just change course and go for Chakotay?"

"Why did Chakotay all of a sudden start dating Seven? Then all of a sudden stop seeing her?"

"Fine, I'll ask B'ee later. If Airiann is going to confined in anyone, it will be her."

Two weeks later Harry and Tom had no more proof then they did after day one. The only thing they had noticed is Airiann and Chakotay had lunch 5 different times. They ate and if time allow play a game. B'Elanna had been no help. If Airiann had told her something, B'ee was playing dumb.

The turbo lift stopped and the doors opened on the bridge. Tom and Harry walked to their stations. The Captain was already in her chair, cup of coffee in hand. Chakotay entered the bridge on the next turbo lift with Tuvok. Both Chakotay and Tuvok eyed the Captain's cup.

Before Chakotay could say anything Kathryn raised her hand to silence him. "This one is decafe, so I don't want to hear it." Chakotay showed off his dimples, "I wasn't going to say anything. Far be it for me to aggravate a pregnant Captain." "Very wise Commander. Keep that in mind for the next 9 months." Kathryn wrinkled her nose as she sipped her coffee. It still tasted the same but the Doctor gave strict orders that she was only allowed 1 cup of caffeinated coffee a day. She had to drink un-caffeinated coffee the rest of the time. She also knew he would be monitoring her rations and no doubt Chakotay's as well. Just to make sure she wasn't using his for her caffeine habit.

Captain's Personal log

Ten days ago, 3 of the women that have volunteered were impregnated. The other 2 will be impregnated today. There has been a lot of grumbling from the diplomats about doing this. However there has been no planets so far that have come up as even a possible place to find the needed stem cells. About 1/3 of the crew have of have offered to donate bone marrow. We will see if and how many packs we can make out of those.

The current supply of packs will run out in 3 to 5 months. We will obviously need to find suitable animal life on a planet until Voyagers children are born. Seven as informed me that after the stem cells are obtained. It will take 6 to 8 weeks before we can try the first of our homemade packs.

End log

The EMH Doctor finished implanting the last two women. He was having them stay for observation for the first 3 hours. One of his patients was not being very patient, but she was trying.

"Your blood pressure is higher than I'd like it to be. But considering the stress you have been under. I should be pleased it is not any higher." He said while looking over at Airiann. She tried her very best not to roll her eyes. "Yes Doctor, I know."

Ensign Berlin was leaving with her boyfriend who promised to see her rest for the remainder of the day. Just as Seven walked in and over to Airiann. "I apologize for my tardiness Officer Sage." Airiann smiled and shook her head, "It's alright Seven if you remember what to call me off duty." Seven smiled, "Yes Airiann, I will try to be more informal." "Ahh… Seven, I was being to doubt that Airiann had indeed asked you to be her 'trustee' for the day." The doctor said returning to Airiann's bedside. Seven with her hands behind her back in her normal poster. "Petty Officer Sage maybe many things, but she is not one to mislead someone. Now, if she is rested enough to leave. I will see she has adequate rest and refreshment."

Seven decided that Airiann would find Seven's quarters more calming, as she did not have a roommate. Part of Voyager's repairs and updating was a room on the officer's deck that was designed for Seven. It was the same size as any of the others, but in place of normal bed was a reclining regeneration area. Seven didn't really need to use the regeneration part. Unless she was injured over was out of her bodysuit for to long.

Airiann and Seven spent the first hour talking about Seven's new room and how she was adapting. Seven said it was different but felt more like a person then a drone now that she had her own place. With less Borg implants she said she hoped to carry on a more human lifestyle.

The women being implanted with embryos had 2 or 3 placed in them. If they all took then the option of selective reduction would be given. But with only 5 women taking part and the need for 6 to 8 umbilical cords and placentas. There was a hope for multiple births. As Airiann had wanted a set of identical twin girls. She had asked Seven to help her and the doctor achieve it. This also meant that she had an additional embryo implanted. If they took Airiann was the only woman excepted to give birth to 3 babies, with 2 placentas.

Airiann had offered to help Seven understand the emotional part of reproduction. By spending time and sharing some of her experiences with Seven. "I still do not understand why you wanted to have a multiple birth. And why you choose to try for identical twin girls." Seven asked as she sat on the sofa next to Airiann. After getting her another glass of juice to go with the cheese and crackers she had put out. "Seven, honestly I'm not sure I can give you a logical answer. My grandmother was one of 5 children, but she only had 3. My mother only had my brother and myself. I want to have at least 5 kids. I want a girl for my first born to keep with tradition. But having 2 just feels right." "But why identical? You could have chosen to have fraternal twins." "You're right, I just have this feeling, I can't explain. I want identical girls. I'm sorry I don't have a better answer for you. But we humans are strange creatures. We seldom are logical or rational." Airiann smiled as she picked up a cheese cube.

They continued to talk for a while but Seven needed to check on an experiment. She told Airiann she would be gone for no more than 37 minutes and perhaps she should nap before dinner. She also gave her access to a padd to check any ship messages. Seven thought there surely would be a few well-wisher wanting to check up on Airiann, and there was.

Although Airiann had chosen Seven to be in trusted to. She had more than a few people invite her for dinner. Seven felt a little slighted, that the crew thought her incapable of looking after Airiann. Seven had decide they should eat in the mess. This would allow people to see Seven was doing a good job.

Captain's Personal log

It's been 5 days since the last 2 women volunteers were implanted. Our Doctor has informed me that they are both pregnant. Now the real fun can begin. There are now 5 women on Voyager that are expecting, including her captain. Seeing how the crew will hold up should prove interesting.

End log


	5. Chapter 5

**Per request/review**

**One Tuvok baby coming up**

Tuvok entered the mess for lunch with one of his security officers Ensign Dolph Forrest . Tuvok got his lunch, he then made his way to the table Airiann was sitting at. "Petty Officer Sage, may I join you?" Airiann was surprised as she had her mouth full so she nodded. Tuvok sat and began to arrange his salad and soup on his tray. "I have read in the report that all the participates of 'pack project' are successfully pregnant. I wish to offer my congratulations to you, on your impending offspring." "Thank you sir," Airiann had spoken with Tuvok before. But the number of times they had eaten together she could count on one hand, actually on 1 finger. Which had happen after a routine away mission went bad.

"I've missed seeing you recommended reading list in the ships newsletter, sir." Airiann dipped her bread roll in her soup before taking a bit. "I have been told my choices did not appeal to most of the crew." "I'm not your average reader. I tend to read a wide array of things." "I have noticed. I have also missed reading your occasional column about Star Fleets smaller plant members. Or the ones you have done about Vulcan and Klingon historical figures." Airiann smiled, no one every really commented on her writing. She knew the ships editor used it for filler on the bi-weekly new letter. She didn't mind, she did it mainly because she enjoyed it.

Dolph walked pass them, nodding hello. Airiann let her eyes run over him quickly, and followed him for a moment. She tried not to be too obvious, but when she looked at Tuvok. He gave her a raised eyebrow. She quickly looked back to her soup. Tuvok knew Airiann had a great deal of respect for Vulcans. With her up bring people of mixed races were common. Her own heritage was unknown because of her father. The fact that Ensign Dolph Forrest was part Vulcan, Romulan and Human couldn't be the reason for her hesitation. "It seem you still appreciate Ensign Forrest. May I ask why you have not pursued a relationship with him?" Airiann was shocked. She had shared a few philosophical discussions with Tuvok. And he had helped her with her holodeck training program. But they had never spoken of anything on a personal note before (other then when they were trapped that time). "Umm, it's not that I haven't pursued him. I mean haven't, but I have tried to let him know I would be open to us… us…" Tuvok could see she was lost for words. Being a full blooded Vulcan meant he could touch a person and sense their thoughts/emotions. It was one of the main reasons Vulcans tended to walk with their hands in their robes or clasped together. He knew in the past from helping her up during a training session. She had strong feeling for Dolph, and Tuvok thought highly of young Dolph. Part of him wished he had a reason to touch Airiann now, to see what her true feelings were about the young Vulcan mix. He also knew Airiann (from personal experience) was a touch empath and she would see through him. "He does think highly of you and I believe you would make him a very adequate mate."

Vulcan did like transparency so Airiann decide to cut to the chase. "Mr Tuvok.. Sir, are you trying your hand at matchmaking? Dolph and I have never even been on a date. And you're telling me I'd make him a good wife. I'm not sure where this line of conversation is coming from." Good Tuvok thought, she was being direct. It was another good sign she would make a good mate for his younger officer. Dolph was only 55yrs old, tall just over 6 feet, lean but muscular, athletic but also clever. He had the physical being of a Vulcan, green blooded and pointed ears. However he did not have the traditional dark brown or black hair. His was a light brown with waves.

"I do not pay much attention to gossip or the betting pools that Mr. Paris and other think I don't know about. But you have been spending more time with Commander Chakotay these last few weeks. Although Dolph does not live a strictly Vulcan life, his Human and Romulan sides allow him to have stronger feelings. He has been uneasy of late, and also seems highly concerned that you and the Commander might be exploring a relationship." Airiann's eyebrows were furrowed. She felt both happy that Dolph might be a little jealous of Chakotay but a little uneasy that she was being gossiped about. "Sir, between us you can let Dolph know that Commander Chakotay and I are just friends. Our ancestors share common traits and cultures. With his resent personal life being... well let's say hampered. And all the added stress we just got to talking and have formed a friendship, that's all." I was a bit of a lie. He was going to be the biological father of her first children. But they weren't romantic in anyway.

Tuvok studied her for a moment and seemed the most logical answer. "Very well, if the matter comes up. I will inform the interested party you are just friends." Tuvok still had hoped his good friend the Captain and the Commander would have come together as a mated pair. He was very well aware of their feeling for each other. Then Seven had taken an interest in Chakotay. Maybe for the simple reason that Janeway had been her mentor. If Janeway thought Chakotay to be a suitable mate, perhaps Seven had the subconscious desire to explore that as well.

They ate for a while with out speaking. There was one question that Tuvok was very curious to know. He waited until Airiann seemed to have finished her meal. "I do have a question about this 'pack project'. The offspring that will be born, will they all be human?" Airiann smiled with a sigh and raised both her eyebrows. "Well, as you will find out in 9 months time anyway. I see no harm in telling you. That one of the babies may have pointed ears. If that was what you were wanting to know." She leaned in a little to him, "I was quite surprise to see your name among those that had donated." Did Vulcan blush, she wondered as Tuvok looked a little green around the ears. "I thought I would lead by example. If I participated, then surly other would see there was no reason to be embarrassed." He stated as if was simple logical.

Chakotay came in from the other side of the mess. Dolph watched him as he made his way through the line for 2 sandwiches and drink. He then made his way to Airiann and Tuvok. Dolph didn't deny he had feeling, like most Vulcans did. However he did try to live his life without being ruled by them. Only being 55 years old he was still young and learning. Tuvok would surely tell him later if Airiann and Chakotay were in a relationship. He didn't need to stay and see how this played out. He got up and returned his tray before leaving.

Chakotay walked up to the table Airiann was sitting at. He was surprised to see Tuvok sitting with her, or was she sitting with him. "Tuvok.. Airiann," he greeted them. They both greeted him, but he didn't sit down. "I can't stop. I just stopped in to get a sandwich for the Captain and myself." "Making sure our Captain eats should get easier as the food craving kick in." Airiann joked as she winked at Chakotay. He smiled showing off his dimples. "Let's hope so, Tuvok and I have a hard enough time getting her to eat and rest as it is." Tuvok gave a nod in agreement to Chakotay's statement. "I just came by to see if you were busy tonight? If not I thought I might ask for a rematch." Airiann wrinkled her nose. "Sorry Commander, Tom and Harry wrote a new program to replace Chez Sardrine's. So B'Elanna and I are going to try it out and give it a few teaks before he unleashes it on the crew." Tuvok raised a knowing eyebrow, "That seems a most wise idea." Chakotay nodded, "Alright, tomorrow night then? I still have to make sure you're eating right too." Tuvok thought Airiann seemed to be blushing as she picked up her tray to leave. "Ok, tomorrow dinner at your place. But I expect an ice cream type dessert. I think my food cravings are already kicking in for me."

Tuvok watched Chakotay, as he watched Airiann return her tray. When Chakotay looked back, Tuvok had a raised eyebrow. Chakotay asked, "You've know Kathryn a long time. Does Airiann remind you at all of a younger version of her?" "Airiann is very intelligent and caring. She however lacks the self assurance and daring that Kathryn Janeway has." "You might be right." He looked back in the direction Airiann had left, "Anyways I better get this to the Captain. She's eating for two now." Chakotay said before leaving Tuvko to his finale thoughts.

Tuvok leaned back, his hands steepled. Perhaps Airiann saw them as just friends, but what if Commander Chakotay saw them as possible more. Tuvok wondered if his friend had missed out. Chakotay had for the first 6 years, seemed so steadfast in his feeling for Kathryn. The human phrase 'you snooze, you lose' kept running through his mind.

B'Elanna and Airiann had been summoned to the Captain's ready room. They had spent a good 2 and half hours in the holodeck running Tom and Harry's new program. The Captain had told B'Elanna to check it out and report. Adimrale Effory had overheard a few crew member talking about the rumored program and had given the Captain an ear full. "If I allow this new program to be active. I want to make absolutely certain that it is an amiable program. There have been too many rumors about Tom and Harry's program. I understand them wanting it to be a surprise. I just don't want to deal with anymore complaints."

B'Elanna tried to assure her the program has been run and anyone could enter and was sure to have a good time. "Captain, I know the first time we tried Tom's last program. There were a few characters that needed to be reprogrammed. But this time Tom and Harry have done a first class job." B'Elanna said standing with Airiann in front of the Captain's desk. "Well, Airiann are you ready for this program to go on line. Knowing our guests will most definitely being stopping in to see it?" Airiann rolled her eye at guests, "Captain, people that look for problems will always find them. That being said I think this will be a refreshing change for the crew. It has 4 different activates based on a historical place. If little Naomi Wilder were still on Voyager. She'd be safe walking in at any time. It's entertaining, fun and completely family friendly." The Captain sighed, "Having a child must be mellowing Tom out. Alright I will approve the first 4 days as a trial run. Heaven knows Voyager's crew could use some entertainment and a laugh. Thank you Lt, your dismissed. Officer Sage please stay a moment." B'Elanna gave a nod to the Captain then to Airiann then left.

Kathryn motioned for Airiann to take a seat, "Airiann, please take a seat. Chakotay came to see me earlier. He said I needed to have a talk with you about this thing." She placed a small device on her desk.

Airiann let out a breath as the captain place the heart device she had given Chakotay. "Oh that, I asked the Commander to give that to you and the other mpthers. That is a heartbeat device. A baby hears its mother's heartbeat, which brings it comfort after birth. So Seven and I engineered these devices for the children. That way when they are born and their parent hold them. They will know their heartbeat, as well." Kathryn looked at the device and then back at Airiann. "That is very creative. I've heard about people reading to their unborn, but this is a new level, of thinking." Airiann smiled at her, "Thank you Captain, the last trimester I figured that we would also add reading. To introduce the voice of the parents." "What did you plan to ask the parents to read? And how long are we excepted to wear these?"

Airiann explained that the device clips to the mothers pants. That the heartbeat device could and should be worn to bed. The later voice device would have books chosen by the one carrying the baby.

"Please Harry, I begging," Tom whined as he and Harry exited the turbo lift after their shift. "Why me? Normally you'd ask Airiann or the Captain or even Chakotay." "Because Harry, Airiann and the Captain are pregnant and are dead on their feet. And as for Chakotay he's always with one or the other." Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Can't you just whip up a holodeck nanny?" "You know the Captain as cut energy rations for the next 3 weeks." Harry was starting to feel worn down, "If I say yes, what do I have to do?" Tom put his arm around Harry as they continued to walk down the hall. "I'll bring Miral to your quarters. She won't be any trouble. If she gets fussy you just put on her favorite video. She loves listening to this story and she'll be so quite you'll forget she's there."

Tom and B'Elanna had found it harder to find a sitter for their daughter on date night. At first everyone wanted to watch her, but the novelty had worn off. With the Captain now 8 1/2 weeks pregnant and Airiann 7 weeks, they were almost always to tired. Chakotay and Tuvok took turns checking on the Captain. When not with the Captain, Chakotay seem to check in on Airiann as did Seven. That meant the first 3 picks for a sitters was out. Last week Tom had conned the EMH doctor into looking after her. It turned out to be a disaster.

Tom and B'Elanna had finished their candle light dinner and had moved to the sofa. Both in nice off duty clothes their hands explored each others bodies like randy college students. Afraid of getting caught by a roommate of dorm monitor. "Tom, just because we don't have much time. I don't want you thinking this conversation is over." B'Elanna said breathless as Tom kissed his way down her neck. "Of course not," he said pulling the pale teal shirt over her head. Then continued kissing his way down. "I'm serious Paris, I'm getting a contraceptive device next weeee…" her words were cut short as his lips found hers again. "B'ee we only… have… another hour… before Harry expects me… to get our daughter" Tom said between kisses. B'Elanna made a huffing sound that always meant she agreed with Tom's statement. She grabbed Tom's shirt and had it halfway over his head when their door chimed. B'Elanna let herself fall back on the sofa. As they both heard the unmistakable sound of their daughter's cry. Tom muttered to himself as he reluctantly got up and took a breath before answering the door.

Harry was standing holding Miral and her bag. He had the look like someone who had just come from the frontlines of battle. But in stead of dirt and blood, he had baby food and sip up on his shirt. He hastily handed over Miral and her bag, swearing never again as he left.

Harry had wanted to get back to Earth so bad. He wanted to start a family and work on his career. After tonight he wasn't sure about kids anymore. Yes he still wanted a wife, but he'd have to think about kids.

At the same time Seven had just stopped by to see Airiann. Seven had tried to com her, but there was no answer. She waited as Airiann's roommate answered the door, and let her in. "Airiann, I have tried to contact you. Are you still fatigued by your condition?" Airiann thought it a stupid question, since she was face down in bed still in her uniform. She was back in engineering, and even though she was on light duty. It was so exhausting. Her roommate told Seven Airiann had gone straight to bed after her shift. Before she exited giving Airiann and Seven the place to themselves.

"You must eat, you can not allow yourself to become weak." Airiann pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Seven, I appreciate you checking on me but I really just want to sleep." "You must eat something, you are carrying 3 life forms inside you. You can rest more after you eat." Airiann rolled her eyes "Ok Seven, take me to the mess. But I'm warning you, I've been nauseous, so I will only have a light meal." "Understood, Commander Chakotay asked me to make sure you ate something. He did not specifies how much he want you to eat." Seven said as they made their way into the hall and to the turbo lift.

"So you and Chakotay are talking now? I mean with more ease?" "Yes, I believe as you put it. We are both moving on and have regained some of our former friendship." "This is good Seven," Airiann put her hand on Seven's shoulder and gave her a pat. "I'm proud of you. How are you getting along with the Captain?" They exited the turbo lift. "I believe the Captain is having the same fatigue problem you are. But the interaction we have had, has been more relaxed. She has also commented on me finally making friend outside of the senior officers." "Well, over my dinner how about you tell me about your new favorite senior officer Lt Gibson."

Seven smiled at Airiann in a way she hadn't before, Lt Gibson wasn't like Chakotay. With Chakotay, Seven felt a pressure for a deep relationship and future. Where Gibson was content to keep things light and causal. There was no rush and if Seven want to date other people he was fine with that. Airiann advised her that if she started to have stronger feeling for Gibson. She needed to communicate that to him. He was no doubt seeing other woman and a good sign to watch out for is jealousy. She told Seven if she started feel jealous, then she defiantly needed to tell Gibson. And change the parameters of their relationship.

Kathryn had seen Seven and Airiann enter the mess from the other entrance as Chakotay lead her out. They were working on renewing their friendship. Which had gotten a little strained since he started seeing Seven. And since Admiral Janeway had told them Chakotay and Seven had gotten married.

Chakotay had finally told her that it was Seven who broke things off. But that now he could see it was the right thing to do. 1-the timeline had been changed. And 2-the Admiral never said that he and Seven were happily married. For all they knew the marriage could have been rocky and that's why her death in the other time line affected him so much.

Either way Kathryn was happy Chakotay was coming around. The only thing bothering Kathryn now was Airiann. He seemed to be spending a lot of time with her, making her dinner and little gifts. Kathryn told herself she was just being silly. When she questioned Tuvok about Airiann, asking if she had a boyfriend or girlfriend. He had stated that Airiann did have feelings for a member of the security team. Perhaps Chakotay was just being nice because of Carolina bring the Maquis families to Earth. Yes, she told herself, that must be way he's been extra kind to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven finds herself feeling different about the offspring being born.**

**The Delegation looks for more ways to put more pressure on the Captain.**

**Kathryn starts to feel a little more Jealous. **

Becky was leaving sickbay as Airiann arrived. Becky was happy to tell her, her baby was doing fine. Other then getting a few new freckles herself Becky said she was feeling much better. The Doctor greeted Airiann and got her to a bio bed for her exam. He was just about to get started when Seven walked in. "Doctor, Airiann said if I had time I could be present during her exam." "Of course, she already informed me," he said picking up his scanner.

"I'm glad you could come Seven. At 12 weeks this is when stuff gets interesting." Seven stood by Airiann side with her hands behind her back. "I have read that the offspring should now weight about half an once. It should being growing vocal cords and now be able to wiggle its fingers and toes." Airiann smiled, "Very good Seven! You're getting the science part down, with 3 babies in here I'm not sure how much they weight." The doctor continued with the exam, including letting them hear the heart beats. Seven remarked how strong they sounded, and upon seeing the images of them for the first time. Seven felt something she hadn't before. She felt the need to protect them and Airiann. In fact all the now pregnant women on Voyager. She didn't understand why she felt this way. Before asking the doctor, Captain or Airiann she would wait to see if it went away.

The Captain, Chakotay and the senior staff were summoned to a meeting with the delegates and the scientist. First they went over the use of the bone marrow that had been donated. After purifying it and adding the nanites. They were only able to make 2 packs. Tuvok found this most illogical. Their best solution was the umbilical cords and placentas that would be available in 6 more months. Lt Gibson knew more about this experimental equipment then anyone. He also agreed that the Captain had made the right choice. The only planet they had come across that had large animal life. Wouldn't work, the biological tissue was too dangerous and unpredictable. The Admiral Effory seem to want to find fault somewhere in the Captain's decision.

"I've seen your report on the pregnant women and the children they are carrying. I see only 5 of the 7 have families waiting for them. What is the plan for the other 2 and who is carrying them?" Kathryn sighed, she had been expecting something like this. But honestly she didn't think they would make a fuss until after the births. "As far as who is carrying them. That is known only by 2 people and as for who will take the children. Plans have been made for them once we reach the Alfa Quadrant." "Are you telling me Captain that you don't know who's child you are carrying?" Before Kathryn could answer, Lt Natita (one of the scientist that came with the delegates) spoke up. "It seem to me the best soliton is to terminate the pregnancies once they reach term." "That is unacceptable!" Seven jumped in looking somewhat angry. Kathryn and B'Elanna were pleasantly surprised at Seven's response. Seven continued, "These offspring are preforming a vital role in Voyager returning home and you wish to thank them by terminating them. I find that most illogical and cruel. One of our crew personal, I sure would be most willing to keep them. And I will offer my assistance in caring for them until she reaches her home world." Everyone was looking at Seven, if an ex-Borg thought terminating the 2 unclaimed babies was cruel. Who was going to challenge that?

"I do have a question Captain, about the care of all these children," Ambassador Don Johan said. "Where will they be kept while the parents are on duty? Who will be in charge of their care?" Tuvok decided to answer this question, "The Captain and I have discussed this along with security protocols in case of an emergencies. 2 crew quarters will be turned into 1. A living area and a care area or nursery, for the infants. We have also been going through the crew records to find whom would make the best caregivers." "Assuming they except the post," Chakotay added.

Tuvok had spoken a half truth, as far as Kathryn knew. He probably did all he had just stated. As Ambassador Mel the Betazoid was no doubt reading them all. But his eye's keep returning to Seven, who still seemed agitated. Effory looked to Don and Mel then back to Kathryn, "We look forward to reading your report on this." Tuvok once again jumped in, "It is still in the planning stage as we still have almost 6 months, but I assure you. There will be a report once everything is finalized."

After everyone had left and it was just Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok and Seven. Kathryn had to ask, "Tuvok, have you really done everything you said?" "It seemed prudent to have a plan. Should we come under fire, the children must be kept safe. As far as choosing where to set up this residence and whom it should belong to. I wish to further disscuss that with you Captain." "The most logical choice is Airiann. If the 2 unclaimed children are to be rehomed on Tyty 2. Should she not be the one to take over as a temporary guardian?" "It does seem the most logical choice," Tuvok said. Chakotay looked at Kathryn, "I can ask her if she feels up to the challenge, Captain." "If she agrees, I of course will assists in the care of the children. When she requires rest," Seven stated.

Kathryn smiled at Seven, this meeting was the first time, Seven had referred to the fetus/babies as children. Perhaps this was having a positive effect on Seven and opening up new levels of her humanity. "Alright people, Tuvok I want to see that list of recommendations by the end of the day. Chakotay, talk with Petty Officer Sage about fostering the other 2 children. Seven, thank you for speaking up, on the children's behalf. If you would please talk with Our good Doctor about being involved with the care of the children after they are born. With 4 children she's going to need a lot of hands, Dismissed."

Chakotay was setting the table for dinner, when the door chimed, "Come." Airiann walked in, she was dressed in a nice causal loose fitting navy pants and top. She was carrying a small cream colored cake. "Good evening," she saw the table. "Am I late, you said 19:00 right?" Chakotay walked over and gave her a side ways hug, "You are right on time. I just thought I'd lay the table early." He took the cake from her and nudged her towards the sofa.

They had become more comfortable over the last few weeks. So Airiann didn't think twice about kicking off her shoes before sitting down. "No game tonight?" "I though we could watch a movie, after we have a talk." Airiann raised an eyebrow that would have made Tuvok proud, "A talk? For some reason I have a feeling we aren't going to have our normal fun question chat." Chakotay came and sat on the sofa with her. Placing an ice cream shake in front of her. "Maybe later, right now I have orders to have a chat with you." "Wow it must be bad if you're starting with ice cream." Airiann picked up the glass mug, sipping it happily. Chakotay explained what had happened at the meeting and the hope that she would take custody of the 2 other children.

Airiann licked her lips out of nerves, "You want me to decide right now?" "Of course not it can wait until after dinner. (Airiann made a face at him) I mean if you don't, who knows what will happen to the poor children. Effory or the others might make all sorts of demands, if you don't." Airiann actually made a growl noise at him, "That's playing dirt Chakotay." Chakotay smiled at her, "I know. You'll be Voyager's own possum." "Possum?" "A possum is a very miss understood animal. It is very useful animal and a devoted mother. The mother carries it's offspring on her back and is known the adopt orphans." Airiann made a face as if she wasn't convinced.

"Perhaps we should just watch the movie. What is it about?" Chakotay put his large monitor on the coffee table, "It's a pirate movie from the year 2003. Apparently it was very popular." She smiled wickedly, "A pirate movie… really… Chakotay." He eyed her knowing she was teasing him, "Finish your ice cream, Possum."

Seven sat in the Doctor's office. She had explained the plan of Airiann taking charge of the extra children in addition to her twins. And what would happen if she didn't. "They won't dare do that to a human child. I know Star Fleet had me go through many testes, before they would see me as sentient. They said I also needed to come up with a name and take the Star Fleet officer tests. Before they would approve me to join a ship or station." Seven nodded, "Yes, they also gave me many testes and counseling to ascertain my mental fitness. I am not sure I wish to join Star Fleet. I have been thinking I would prefer to work for an independent science firm." "I think if I wanted to leave Star Fleet, I would have to fight for that right."

"Perhaps we could set aside time to discuss our personal options later. For now let us return to the problem of the 2 children without parents. If Petty Office Sage will take on the 2 other children, then she will need all the help she can get. Caring for 4 newborns will require a lot of work." The Doctor leaned back in his chair, "That could cause a great deal of stress. I'm still working on lactation process to insure the children get adequate nutriment, for the first few months." "She will need more then just food help. She will need help feeding, bathing and mentally stimulating them." "I see," he said looking worried. "I am unsure of how to interact with new born humans. I was hoping you and I could study and perhaps practice in the holodeck. Your knowledge and command of music would be very stimulating to newborns. I also can sing but I think I will focus on shapes and educational stories, to stimulate them." The Doctor leaned forward looking concerned, "What about the other children? Will there be a nursery for all 7 children?" "Lt Commander Tuvok did mention wanting to have a plan if we were under fire. But perhaps we should consider lending our superior skills to all the children as well."

The Doctor started pulling up medical journals on human development for infants 0-3 months. So he and Seven could come up with a working plan to present to both Airiann (for her children) and to the Captain (for all the children).

Under the appearance of a pregnancies class in the holodeck Kathryn had all the women and 'parents to be' come together. She discussed without being disrespectful the feeling of the Ambassadors and Science officers. She also put forth Tuvok's Plan. 2 smaller quarters on the officer's deck would be turned into 1. It would have a normal bedroom and refresh room for Petty Officer Sage. The rest of the quarter would be converted for her children and a nursery for all the children. The nursery would be available for duty shifts and in case of a yellow or red alert. This would allow for Petty Officer Sage to have somewhat of normal privacy.

After everyone had talked and they had worked out most of the details, everyone started to leave. Kathryn invited Airiann back to her quarters.

"What would you like to drink?" "Peppermint tea would be nice, ma'am." Kathryn ordered tea and coffee without caffeine. Airiann sat in the chair leaving the sofa for Kathryn. "So what did I do to warrant another trip to your quarters," Airiann asked as she took her tea. "Well, I thought I'd like to just talk a bit. Maybe learn a little more about you." Airiann smiled as she blew on her tea, "I see. There's a lot riding on this and you want to know more about this confederate. Do I have the metal to get this job done or will I buckle under the pressure?" Kathryn smiled at her, "I wouldn't have put it like that, but yes. I know I can trust members of my senior staff, Our Doctor, Seven and I hope.. you." Airiann placed her cup on the table and sat back with her hands over her baby bump. "A little late to be wondering that now, Captain." "I do trust you because of the trust other's have in you. I have gotten to know you a little more, and now I share their trust. I just thought it would be nice to talk. Chakotay says you 2 have very interesting conversations when you come over for dinner." "We do and we sometimes get fairly silly. If you think you want to give it a try, I'm game. It starts with one of us asking question. I'll go first, after you answer you get to ask me 1." "Alright," Kathryn sat relaxed but intrigued. Maybe Airiann and Chakotay were just friends, maybe this ache of jealousy was just hormones.

"Alright, I would like to know what Earth sport you like watching but would never try to play?" Kathryn smiled, what a fun question. "Well, I'll confess I enjoy watching Rugby. But I would Never try playing it. My turn to ask a question?" Airiann nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "When you go to a new town or village, what is the first place or shop you like to visit?" "Hmmm, I guess it would have to be a library or book store."

Kathryn and Airiann went back and forth asking questions for about an hour. When Airiann's com chimed, "Chakotay to Sage." "Go ahead," Airiann said after taping her badge. "Did you forget our date, Possum" Chakotay teased. Airiann felt an immediate ping of jealous come from the Captain. "No Commander, I was just having some tea. I'll be there shortly." Airiann stood up smiling at the Captain's mask. The Captain had a pleasant look on her face, but Airiann could feel the daggers the Captain wanted to throw. "This has been fun, but I really must go."

Kathryn wanted to wipe that smile off Airiann's face. Chakotay had actually used the word date and called her possum. First Seven now Airiann, he had said things on New Earth. Things she said, she wouldn't hold him to. But in the deep recesses of her heart she had hoped. Once they made it back to the Alfa Quadrant he would make good on those passionate words. Kathryn watched as Airiann happily walked out of her Quarters and turned in the direction of Chakotay's. Her eye narrowed, she should have asked 'what color uniform does her significant other wear.' At least that way she would have another clue. Kathryn shook her head, 'Get a grip Kathryn' she told herself.

**With out giving to much away. Airiann's is telepathic but she has let Star Fleet think she was only empathic. Her father's DNA didn't register in any Star Fleet data base, because his people are so rare. He died when she was young. So she has had to learn how to use and control her abilities on her own. Sometimes when her emotions are high, she IS more of an empath then a telepath.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this has taken so long. I've been dealing with my own health issues. But I have slowly been working this.**

Airiann palmed the door to Chakotay's quarters. He had added her as they had been spending so much time together. She entered and stood just in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Chakotay knew she was trying to look mad, but he thought she looked cute. "Well, thank you for embarrassing me in front of the Captain!" He was already getting up, "What did I do?" He flashed his dimples to try and defuses the situation, but it didn't work. As he went to give her his usual hug. She smacked his arm, quite hard. "You called me possum and she heard it! I told you if you are going to call me that silly name. It was only to be in private!" He moved her to the sofa, "What did she say?"

Airiann smiled, "She didn't say anything, but she didn't seem happy." Half-truth, Airiann wanted to tell Chakotay the truth. That she didn't need to touch someone to feel their emotions or even sometimes to hear thoughts. When would she stop being afraid? She would soon. Before she gave birth they would need to have a chat.

"I apologize for not taking more care," he tried to sound sincere, which he was. She half smiled at him. Which meant he was forgiven as long as he graveled just a tiny bit more. "Well, how did the secret meeting go?" He asked sitting next to her. She told him it went well. Everyone seemed pleased with the nursey idea. "But what about you are you pleased?" He picked up her feet and put them in his lap. She made a face as he touched her feet. "I know… 1 you are ticklish and 2 I must take care with a pregnant woman's feet. Now answer the question, are you happy with the arrangements?"

She seemed to think, tilting her head to the side. "Yes, I guess I am. I mean my own quarters will be nice. Taking care of 4 children is a bit scary." "Well, you won't be alone. There will be plenty of help, when you want it. And if it gets to be too much you just tell me and I will act as your sheep dog." He slightly tickled her toes. "Sheep dog, does that mean you'll come running if I whistle?" She stated giggling as he tickled her more. "Ok..ok.. I take it back!" He stopped and went back to gently rubbing her feet.

"So on the nights you're not pampering me. Are you taking care of the Captain?" He gave her an evil eye, but then smiled. "Yes, I must be a gluten for punishment. Sometimes, I think she seems jealous of me spending time with you." Airiann smirked, "Well, that must be a nice feeling after all this time." "I don't want to read too much into it." "Maybe you should. Maybe it's time for a little less talk and a lot more action!" "Says the girl, half in love with a half Vulcan security officer!" "Ok, so we're both full of manure. So what ARE we going to do? We have a limited time to make something happen. Or as my grandmother used to say. 'Put our big girl pants on' or boy in your case." "I don't know possum, now with the delegates and all the pressure I just don't see anything happening. At least for me and Kathryn."

They both let out a sigh. "Well, I'll keep pushing you. If you keep pushing me. I don't want to reach the Alfa quadrant again, without knowing one way or the other." She bit her lip. Chakotay smiled his big smile, "Then it a deal. We gently nudge and encourage each other." "Agreed! Now, I love the foot rub. And maybe later you can rub my back, but right now. I'm Hungry!"

Two days later Airiann found herself walking into the mess. She was feeling restless after dinner alone and was walking around. It was almost empty apart from Tuvok and 5 other people. She got a tea and was about to sit down when she noticed Tuvok watching her. She walked over to him, "Mr Tuvok." "Good evening, will you join me?" Airiann was surprised but sat anyways.

They sat in silences for a few minutes. Airiann didn't seem uncomfortable. "You are well," Tuvok asked. She thinks and smiles, "I guess I prosper." Tuvok raised his eyebrow. He knew she was not being disrespectful. "You guess… You are not sure?" "I am pregnant. Stuck in the Delta Quadrant… again. I've got people gossiping behind my back. But I and my children are healthy and safe so, yes, I guess." He nods, "You will have your own quarters on the officers' deck in 2 weeks. I see no need to wait to move you in. That will give you plenty of time to decide how you want to set up the cribs and other furniture you require." "That will be nice. I'm interested to see how private my side vs the nursery side, will be." Tuvok let a corner of his mouth rise. "I have children and grandchildren, I know to some degree how important domestic setups can be to women." "So if I want or need something changed, I shouldn't be afraid to come to you?" "It would be logical to address it right away. If you are less stressed, then your offspring will be less stressed."

There was silent again, Tuvok decided to address her and Ensign Forrest lack of relationship. "The gossip is why you are not in the holodeck, with everyone else?" She raised an eyebrow but then nods. "Would you be sitting here if Ensign Forrest was in the holodeck?" She gives a look Tuvok has seen from the captain. When he gets cheeky. "Why are you suddenly interested in whether Dolph and I are an item?" "Ensign Forrest is a very capable and efficient person. As are you. You both have little to no family and wish to have a large family." "Is that all?" "You both seem to find each other engaging, but do nothing about it." He watched her now chewing on her bottom lip. "It's complicated. I've only had 1 relationship and it ended badly. I guess I'm afraid to open up again."

They sat for a moment each sipping their drink. Tuvok decide to help her take the first step. He placed his right hand up on the table palm up. Airiann looked at his hand, then at his face. "Give me your hand." "Why?" "As the humans phrase goes… baby steps." She sighed and reached out as if his hand might bite her.

Her emotions were not as most humans were. The Captain in her pregnant state was struggling to maintain her normal emotions. He had felt it the few times when she had touched him. But Airiann must have had training of some kind. He felt caution, fear, worry, hope and loneliness. He wonder what she was feeling from him.

Airiann tried to maintain her normal mindset and not flood Tuvok with all her human woman nonsense. She knew Tuvok would only be able to read her emotions without a meld. But she could read thoughts when she touched someone. She was worried she might give her secret away. So she only skimmed his surface thoughts. She saw, him and Dolph talked often about his future. About his career and they talked about how to pick a potential mate. About pon farr and if he felt the burning. Airiann felt her cheeks flush and quickly pulled back her hand. Tuvok said nothing but just raised that eyebrow again.

"Will you stay in Star Fleet when we return?" He asked. "I don't think I will. (She placed a hand on her stomach) Will you? You're getting older, I'm sure your wife would like you home more." They talked a few more minutes, before Tuvok walked her back to her quarters. He tired one last time to encourage her to speak with Ensign Forrest. The way she was trying not to smile. He felt she was more confident about talking with his young Vulcan friend.

A few days later, Seven was leaving the holodeck and saw Airiann approaching. "Airiann, you are off duty?" "Yeah, this working half days is driving me nuts. So I'm going to run my massage program, the doctor and Chakotay helped me make." "I know you are not pleased with the idol time. However, the success of your pregnancy is a crucial job, for Voyager to make it back to the Alfa quadrant." "I know your right Seven. I better go. I only have the holodeck for 20 minutes."

Airiann was on a special table, approved by the Doctor. The massage felt so good, Chakotay had named the male masseuse Junior. As well as giving the him a goatee. He had strong but soft hands. She was almost done with her massage the 5 minute chime notified her. She didn't want to get up, "Just a few more minutes please." Junior had been programmed well, "Now you can come back in a few days, but that's all for today." As she sat up on the table topless. She flirted with her topless masseuse. He was very cute after all. He was programed to flirt back. So she didn't hear the door open after her time had expired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read and review**

Kathryn was not in the mood to be kept waiting today. She had a rough day and was going to use her 20 minutes in the holodeck to run her swimming program. The timer had just laps, so she decided to walk in.

It was a tranquil landscape, a gazebo with flowing cream currents open to a massage table. And one part of the couple looked very familiar. She marched over as he was getting her into her shirt and buttoning it for her. "Explain this!"

Airiann was letting Junior button up her shirt as she enjoyed letting her hands wander onto his abs. When out of nowhere she heard, "Explain this!" She jumped sliding off the table. Junior was kind enough to help her so she didn't fall. "Careful Princess," he said. His hands still on her hips as she turned. "Captain?" She swallowed, "I'm sorry, I must not of heard the 1 minute chime." "Right now, forget your going over the 20 minutes and explain that!" She pointed to Junior.

"Oh… that's Junior, my medically approved masseur." Airiann slapped his hands away. "He has a striking resemblance to a senior officer. With the expectation of the little beard and the tattoo on his chest and shoulder." Kathryn had her arms folded in front of her. Airiann left Junior's grasp with one last slap of his hands. "See you later princess," Junior flashes a set of dimples. Airiann quickly says, "Computer, end program."

Kathryn is fuming when she saw his dimples. She got just close enough that any closer would be evading Airiann's personal space. This is crossing the line and Airiann is going to regret her choices. "What the Hell were you thinking? You are going to delete this program or I WILL!" Airiann straightened up, shoulder back, "I was thinking, I wanted a medical program to give me the Doctor's recommended massage. The doctor suggested that I should make one I would enjoy. And unless you order me to delete it, I'm not going to." Kathryn raised her hand but Airiann dared to interrupt her. "And if you do order me to delete it. Trust me I will register a complaint. As our good Doctor was concerned about my back with me caring triples." "But-" Airiann cut her off again, "And as both our Doctor and Chakotay helped me design the program. I don't think you will want to explain why you ordered me to delete it!" Between the 2 of them. The hormones in the room were just to much and She placed her hands on her hips as she stepped into her Captain.

Kathryn couldn't help but take a step back. Motioning with her hand, "Chakotay knows about that?" "Yeah, it was his idea of a joke that his name be Junior. Seeing it's a combination of him and an actress from one of Tom's movies, Heddy Lamar." "Tom Paris knows about this?!" Oh my lord Kathryn thought. If Paris was in on this it was going to be all over the ship.

Although Airiann's hormones were all over the place. Causing her to enjoying riling up her Captain. The fact she was so pissed, just proved how much she wanted Chakotay. At the mention of Tom, she felt Kathryn's despair like panic. She decided to take pity on her Captain. "No, Tom doesn't know anything about this. As it is nobody's business but mine." Airiann walked past Kathryn to the arch.

Kathryn hated to admit it but if she did have Chakotay's permission. She had no grounds to order Airiann to delete the program. She quickly decides to check with the doctor to see if Airiann's story was true. As Airiann reached the arch and she stepped into the hallway. She called back, "By the way, just because you have decided to deny one of life's basic needs. Doesn't mean the rest of us have too. Don't throw stones at the rest of us for having a little fun." She smiled and gave a little wiggle to her eyebrows as she let the door close.

It took most of Kathryn's will power not to go smack that smile of Airiann's face. Officers and enlisted personal were not to engage in relationships. Kathryn set her swim program, but didn't really enjoy herself. She kept thinking about Chakotay and their time on New Earth. She kept replaying it, but in her place she kept seeing Airiann.

After her swim she called the Doctor to her quarters, on the pretext of asking about a massage program.

"Why yes, I offered to give her massages to help with the mild back complaint she has. It will only increase when she enters the 3rd trimester." "So you programed a hologram to give the massage." "After I offered to show Seven or Chakotay the technique. Airiann felt more comfortable with a hologram. Chakotay offered his likeness of him as the mauser. I guess he must have been curios about what his offspring would look like. As a whole I find it very interesting her combining the Commander and an ancient Earth actress. It's made me start to wonder about my future."

The Doctor started rambling on about the thought of a holograph family or marring a woman who already had children. Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose. Getting up from the couch where she had been sitting. Walking to her window she looked out.

Maybe her hormones were getting the better of her. If that was the case she needed to get them under control. She was still the captain. She still needed to preform her duties. Which included a trade deal with a friendly planet, from their last trip, to secure more dylithuim.

"I haven't even chosen a name for myself. I have no idea how the new parents are choosing names for their children... Captain?" Kathryn was brought back to the fact that the Doctor was still talk. "Sorry, yes… naming something can be difficult."

The Doctor walked over to Kathryn and scanned her. "May I make a recommendation that you attend Tuvok's mediation and breathing classes. I know you have only attended the first one." Kathryn suddenly got an idea, "Doctor, I think that is an excellent idea." She clapped him on the shoulder and maneuvered him to the door. "I will defiantly be at the classes from now on."

Tuvok was happy (for a Vulcan) that his friend was now attending his class. Tuvok's class focused on meditation and breathing. However Kathryn had asked him to do a class on preventing falls. Should there be another yellow or red alert. Bouncing about as a pregnant woman was dangerous, they should be prepared. Tuvok found it to be an excellent suggestion. Kathryn also made one other suggestion. That there be 2 other security staff present to assist. One of those to be Ensign Forrest.

The women were gathering in the gym. Tuvok had a bench pulled up to the mats. As some of the women were having trouble getting down and back up from the mats difficult. Airiann and Becky were the last 2 to enter the gym. Before the class even started Airiann literally bumped into Dolph. He grabbed her upper arms to steady her. He almost immediately dropped his hands. "Petty Officer Sage, you are alright?" Airiann's eye got wide at him touching her, "Oh… yes… thank you." Becky giggled in Airiann's ear before walking past them to take a seat.

Kathryn watched the whole encounter and rose to walk over. Tuvok walked over as well, but because he noticed Airiann had gotten pale. "Airiann, you seem to have gone pale. Are you quite well today?" "Yes, I just…" She couldn't seem to come up with a quick response. Flustered by her contact with Dolph. Kathryn put a concerned hand on her friend's arm. "Tuvok, I don't think Airiann seems up to class today. Perhaps Ensign Forrest should escort her to sickbay, or at least her quarters."

They all turned to look at Airiann. "Perhaps I should skip class and go lay down for a while." Tuvok seeing an opportunity for his young Vulcan friend to be alone with Airiann said. "Ensign Forrest, please see Airiann back to her quarters. I want you to make sure she puts her feet up and that she has some kind of drink. To make sure she is properly hydrated." Tuvok gave her a stern look before she could protest. Airiann swallowed hard as Dolph gestured towards the door.

Tuvok looked at Kathryn and her half smirk. She quickly dropped it as Tuvok motioned her back to the group.

Airiann was very aware of Dolph as they walked from the gym down the hall to the turbo lift. Dolph walked with his hands behind his back. In his normal relaxed Vulcan walk. "Petty Officer Sage, are you sure you would not like to go to the sickbay?" "NO," she reached out and almost touched his arm. "I mean, no. I'm not fond of the new doctor. If I have to see a doctor, I prefer ours. But I'll be fine once I get to my quarters." They stopped and waited for the turbo lift. "I do understand your feelings. I prefer our doctor as well. He's already familiar with my unusual physiology."

The turbo lift opened if this wasn't awkward enough, Seven was in the lift. They all exchanged a hello as Airiann entered followed by Dolph. "Airiann, should you not be heading to the gym?" "Not today Seven, I'm going for a lay down." "Are the infants you are caring causing you problems?" Dolph gave a tiny smile, "She went a little pale before class. I'm sure something to eat and a little rest, and she will be just find. Commander Tuvok has asked me to make sure she gets to her room and puts her feet up." Seven gave Airiann a slight smile. Thankfully the turbo lift stopped at the floor Seven needed to get off at. "If you would like I will stopped by after dinner unless you have plans for the evening?" Seven looked at the 2 of them as she squeezed between them to exit the lift. "Of course if you prefer Ensign Forrest's company. Then I completely understand." Seven shot Airiann a look of mischief. Airiann's eyes got wider then they had in the gym.

The doors closed without Seven waiting for an answer. Airiann looked sheepishly at Dolph, "I.. I'm sorry Dol.. I mean Ensign Forrest. I don't know what that was about." Dolph tried to hide his smile by looking at his shoes for a moment before looking straight ahead. A few seconds past and the lift stopped on the officer's floor. Dolph motioned for her to exit first.

Dolph was tiring to think of a reason to linger once he got Airiann in her quarters. Tuvok had made it clear he would support him. If he choose to pursue Airiann, even though she was enlisted and not Vulcan. With her soon to become a single mother. Her career options for engineering would become limited. She would probably leave Star Fleet on Voyager's return. Tuvok had told him not to waste to much more time.

Airiann stopped at her door, "Thank you for seeing to my quarters. I'm sure Commander Tuvok will check on me later." Dolph cocked his head at her, "Have you forgotten? I was to see you put your feet up and make sure you had a drink of some kind. You wouldn't want me to disobey an order." Airiann thought for sure she was now blushing as his eyes were locked with hers. She looked down, "Of course not, but-" "Inside Petty Officer, please… I don't want to have to order you." Now Airiann knew she was blushing as she palmed her door open. She knew he wouldn't pull rank. But the way he said it was almost sensual. As if he wanted to order to do more than just go inside.

Airiann sat on the main sofa and kicked off her shoes. She didn't seem to notice how close Dolph was. Because she was caught off guard when he bent down and grabbed her calves lifting them and pivoting her on the couch. Somehow it slipped her mind the strength even a half Vulcan had. He gave her a little smirk when she took a sharp breath. He also caught a flutter of desire from the contact. "What would you like to drink?" She sat speechless for a moment. When he had grabbed her legs it sent a rush of hormones tingling through her body.

"May I call you Airiann?"

She nodded.

"What would you like to drink? A juice of some kind perhaps?"

She nodded again.

He went to the replicator. Something she didn't have in her enlisted quarters. He ordered a sweet fruit he had grew up drinking. "Here, have you ever had a Gyara fruit drink?"

She shook her head.

He handed her the drink and sat on the wooded coffee table, in front of her. She sipped the tall glass with blueish green liquid.

"Hmmm," was all she said.

"Airiann, are you alright? I've never seen you, or raver heard you at a loss for words." She swallowed, "I'm just not used to being fussed over. It gets to be a bit much sometimes." Dolph saw his chance to clear the air. "I have noticed that, with the exception of Commander Chakotay." "Ahh, well that is true. He seems to treat me like a kid sister. Which is nice! I know we have on occasion told you, I don't have any family left… Other than this family on Voyager." Dolph nodded taking the drink from her. He took a sip himself before putting it down. He watched her face, it immediately lighten with surprise.

"Sometimes I feel sad at the thought of us getting back to the Alfa quadrant and our family going its separate ways." Now it was Dolph's turn to nod. "Anyways, you better get back to the gym. Everyone will think something is wrong if you don't get back soon." She smiled at him and touched his knee. Just long enough to send a feeling of gratitude through the touch.

He got up and walked to the door. "Would it be alright if I were to check on you after the class? Unless of course you plan to nap. I have read about pregnancy making a being very tiring." There she was blushing again. "If Tuvok can spare you, and it's not a bother-" He was at her door half smiling at her, "It would not be a bother. It would… rouse my spirit to see you feeling better." He walked out the door.

Airiann grabbed the pillow off the sofa and covered her mouth, "Oh Shit!" She was so turned on.

Dolph turned his head just as the doors closed, 'oh shit'. Had he head that with his Vulcan ears. He must have, he was only a touch telepath and she was a touch empath. As far as he knew.

As the class ended, Dolph had ask Tuvok for a personal break to check on Airiann, which Tuvok was happy to grant. As he left, Kathryn walked over to Tuvok. "Well, I think that went well." Tuvok was folding a towel and gave her a knowing look. "Do you mean the class or your experiment?" Kathryn tried to play dumb, "The class of course. What experiment?" "Captain, not only have we known each other for many years. I think you forget most Vulcan's are touch telepathic." Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. "When you suggested Ensign Forrest escort Airiann to her quarters. You were touching my arm." He raised that eyebrow at her. 'Dam' she thought. Quickly she said, "Well, I thought they liked each other." "Captain, you are the one always quoting the regulation about chain of command and personal relationships. He is an officer and she is enlisted. They would have to wait for us to return to the Alfa quadrant and one of them would have to leave Star Fleet. Or take assignments on different posts. To engage in a relationship, unless you are concerting changing your position on this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A flash of realization popped into Kathryn's mind. She had been keeping Chakotay at arm's length to the point he had taken up with Seven. Here Airiann was probably doing the same thing. Keeping Dolph at arm's length to protect her heart. A long distant relationship was hard in Star Fleet. Only about 60% of marriages lasted 10 year or more. When both people were active members of Star Fleet. Kathryn suddenly wasn't feeling all that great. She said goodbye to Tuvok and left.

As she walked the halls of Voyager, she wondered if that's why Airiann was spending so much time with Chakotay. Maybe it was some kind of fling. Something that was 'just a bit of fun' for now, and would end soon enough. That only pacified her. Kathryn felt like a child that didn't want to share her toys. Just because she wasn't play with Chakotay now. Didn't mean she want someone else playing with him. How childish… How selfish… How heartless, she told herself.

A few weeks later Harry and Tom were using the gym. A lot of the holodeck rations were still limited. If the trade deal went through and they got the supplies they needed. The captain said she would reinstate to holodeck rations. For now, Harry and Tom were practicing wresting before Chakotay's class.

Harry threw Tom over his hip. As Tom got up Harry said, "I just don't know any more Tom. After watching all these pregnant women… and you and B'Elanna. I'm thinking twice about starting a family." Tom got up and started to circle Harry. "It's a lot of work and sleepless night, but I swear Harry. I've never been happier." Tom tried to go for Harry's legs but missed, they continued their dance. "Really Tom, you are always complaining about not having any alone time with B'Elanna. Or her being too tired if you do get a chance to be romantic." Harry grabbed and flipped Tom over his shoulder this time. Tom laid on the mat for a minute before Harry helped him up. They walked to the bench that had their towels and drinks. "I admit B'Elanna and I didn't really plan to start a family, as soon as we did. But you can work that out with whatever girl you wind up with." "Maybe, I don't want to be single forever. I'm only an Ensign, even with the captain's recommendation that I get a promotion. There are no guarantees that it will happen."

Just then Chakotay walked in. Tom motioned with a head jerk, "Well, you don't want to end up like him. In love with one woman and because he can't have her, starts up with 2 younger women that doesn't go anywhere." Harry lowered his voice, "So Airiann and him are what? Shipmates til port."

(An expression for people on star ships or at an outpost who would sexual relationship with a friend but it was kept casual.)

"Hard to imagine with her being pregnant, but who knows. It really seems to look that way."

Seven was working on a project in her quarters. She had invited over Airiann over for lunch. They had finished the meal. Seven was satisfied with the amount of food her friend had eaten. They moved on to Airiann's much loved ice cream desert. When Airiann winced as she adjusted herself in her chair. "Airiann, that is the second time you have made that noise. Are you unwell?" "Yes Seven, I'm 28 weeks, pregnant with 3 little gymnasts. That are killing my back, my feet are puffy and I've been dizzy all day, today." Seven looked at her, her brain thinking of what those symptoms could mean. She asked her, "Have you had a headache or change in your vision." Airiann shrugged, "I guess." Seven stood up, she was not going to worry about cleaning up. She needed to get Airiann to sickbay. This could be nothing, but it could also be very serious. There was no way of knowing until the EMH doctor looked her over. "We must get you to sickbay right now." Airiann rubbed her stomach, "Seven, that's not necessary." Seven went around the table helping Airiann up. "Airiann, I did not ask if you wanted to go to sickbay. I said we are going to sickbay, Now." Airiann looked surprised but got up, and went with Seven to sickbay.

Once in sickbay Seven call for the EMH Doctor. Airiann wouldn't let anyone else exam her. Seven explained why she had brought Airiann in. Airiann felt a little like a child, but thought that Seven was being very sweet.

"I am glad you brought her in Seven. Airiann, your blood pressure is up. Along with the back pain, headache, and change in vision. Could be considered normal, that can also be signs of preeclampsia." Seven shot Airiann a look that said I told you so. "I have my shift later. Perhaps you should ask Commander Chakotay or Tuvok to keep an eye on her this evening." Airiann had just about to have enough. She sat up on the bio bed and placed her legs over the side. "Seven, dragging me here and telling our Doctor my symptoms was right and sweet. But I'm a grown woman and I don't need to have a sitter." The Doctor knew he needed to keep her there until someone could watch over her. He decided because he was a hologram, she wouldn't be able to pick up on any deception. He gently grabbed both her legs and swing Airiann's legs up on the bed said, "I will give you a hypo spray to help with the blood pressure, just lay down."

He came back and gave her the hypo spray and told her to wait. Just to make sure it took effect. Then he went and spoke with Seven in his office. The Doctor called Chakotay on the bridge. While Seven left to return to her quarters and clean their lunch mess up, before her shift.

Chakotay was sitting in the Captain's chair, when the small view screen activated. "Sickbay to Commander Chakotay." "Chakotay here, go ahead Doctor." "Commander, I wanted to inform you that one of the pregnant women was having some health concerns." "I see. Is she alright?" "Yes, I have given her a hypo spray to help her rest. But I was hoping you would be able to keep an eye on her this evening." Chakotay smiled, "Is she the rather difficult one carrying triplets." "Yes, can I except you after your shift?" "Thank you, Doctor, I will be there as soon as I finish my shift." The screen went blank.

Tom chuckled over his shoulder, "If the Doc can keep her there that long." Chakotay smiled, "Well, possums can be difficult to contain. Another reason that nickname suits her." Chakotay took a minute to type a quick message, into the view screen panel. He had plans for the evening, but he was sure Kathryn would give him a rain check.

The Doctor went to Airiann's bed side. She was half a sleep as he scanned her, "How do you feel?" She cracked her eyes open, "What did you give me?" "Something to help you relax, until Commander Chakotay can take escort you home." She started to shift to her side and he helped her. "You are going to get an ear full, when I'm not so tired." The Doctor placed a sheet over her lower half and reduced the lights. Instead of turning his program off. He choose to grab a chair and a tablet to read. He sat next to her to make sure the other medical staff didn't bother her. He was the only other person who knew, who was implanted with what. He also knew that Airiann was very worried if it got out, that she had chosen Chakotay. He also wasn't sure why she chose to spend so much time with Chakotay. It was fueling the rumors that there was something going on there.

The mess was full of laughter and chatter as Kathryn entered, at meal time. Kathryn wasn't really hungry but wanted to get out. Chakotay was supposed to come over for dinner. She had been looking forward to it and the back rub she would no doubt get. But he had canceled saying something came up and he would make it up to her later.

Harry, Tom, B'Elanna and their daughter were sitting at a table laughing. She wasn't trying to listen as she waited in the line, but she couldn't help but over hear them.

"So, what's with possum?" "I had to look it up. Doesn't look like an animal a woman would want to be compared to." Harry said looking at B'Elanna. She smiled as she wiped Miral face, "You didn't hear it from me, but she said it has to do with them being good mothers and adopting orphans." Harry looked unsure about her answer, "Is she spending the evening with Tuvok or Chakotay?" Tom with a smile, "I happen to know the Commander is looking after her tonight." "Tom, you and Harry need to tell the rumor mill. Nothing is going on with them. He is her XO and they are just friends." Tom leaned in and with a snicker said, "Really, I think she enjoys taking Chakotay's orders." B'Elanna kicked him under the table as she saw the Captain walking over. "Ouch, what's that for?"

Kathryn pretended not to have heard most of their conversation. She had a cup of tea in her hands, "Everyone seems to be in a good mood to night." She lovingly brushed Miral's hair to the side. Tom sat up straight now knowing why his wife had kicked him. "Yes Captain, I think with having their rations restored, and another successful jump. Everyone is hopeful this will actually work." Kathryn decided to test the waters and asked, "Have you seen Chakotay? I thought he would have been in here celebrating too." B'Elanna figure the captain was fishing for information. "No Captain, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's working on his reports for the delegates." Kathryn nodded as if she agreed, "Well, enjoy your night. I think I will treat myself to a nice bath and a good book."

As soon as Kathryn got in her quarters, she could have torn the place part. She couldn't believe it. Chakotay had blown her off, to spend time with the little 'minger'. She decides to test him, as well. She sat at the desk in her quarters and sent a private message.

'Chakotay, just wondering if you were done with whatever came up? If so, would you like to come and have a coffee or tea?'

She waited for a reply. Normally he responded quickly. It took over 5 minutes before she received a message back.

'Sorry Kathryn, still busy. But I promise, I will make it up to you.'

Kathryn could have thrown her monitor across the room. Bastard was probably doing exactly what Tom implied. Giving Airiann some private orders. She couldn't help herself and looked up on the computer if sex in their condition was dangerous. To her dismay she found it was perfectly fine in certain positions. No doubt, Chakotay being the creative man he is. Had looked this up already and they were trying severely of them.

Airiann's private area included a bedroom with a very small sitting area and a private bathroom. The rest of the quarters had a large sitting comfortably seating 6. Then a kitchenette with replicator, another full bathroom, a changing table and 4 cribs already with room for more a few more.

Airiann was lying on the sofa propped up with her feet in Chakotay's lap. He had a pad in his hand loaded with a book he was reading aloud to her. He was reading something this evening about the ocean life on Tyty 2. When his padd made a noise. He finished reading the chapter and then typed a responds.

"What was that?"

"Just someone wanting to make plans for later."

"I hope you didn't turn her down on a count of me."

"Dam Empathy," he teased. He enjoyed Airiann's company immense. They had many conversations about a verity of subjects, including some very personal ones. Both had confided in each other about wanting someone but the person out ranked them. And rules were rules. She gave him a shove with her foot. He grabbed it started to tickle her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't start something you can't finish young lady."

"Mercy… mercy!"

He let her go, with a small chuckle himself.

After a few minutes of companionable silence. Chakotay asked, "So have you thought anymore about what we were talking about last week?"

"About me not giving up Star Fleet? (she paused) I think I've given Star Fleet enough of my life."

"You have such talent. You're not as quick as B'Elanna under pressure. But your pretty dam good."

She shoved him with her foot again, as she rubbed her stomach. "Hey, watch your mouth around my kids.

"I apologize Ms. Sage and company."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well… Mr. Chakotay, what about you? Are you going to take up that teaching position Star Fleet offered you?"

"I have no idea. Part of me wants to, but the other part feels… old and used up." He watched her pout. He knew she didn't like that kind of talk.

"Hope you're not to used up. We expect regular visits from Uncle Chakotay." She knew that would make him smile, and it did. He flashed those dimples. How on any world could a woman sit next this man and not succumb to those dimples? Good Lord, she thought what if her daughters had those dimples. She'd be beating the boys off with a stick.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"I was just thinking that we are both a sad sack of manure. Both too scared to really go for it. Just grab our love interested and just plant one on them." As soon as the words left her mouth. She got a flash of an image of him and Kathryn kissing on new Earth. She eyebrows shot up, "Unless you already have?"

Chakotay smiled and despite the fact that men don't blush. His cheeks started to get red.

"If your mother doesn't behave, I will have to punish her." He says grabbing her foot, wiggling his fingers. As if he was about to tickle her again. It was enough to make both of them laugh hard.

Just then the door chimed. They looked at each other confused as to who it could. Before Airiann could tell the person to enter, Captain Janeway barged in. She glared at the two of them and lost her temper.

_**Minger...**_

**_is a British word meaning an unattractive or unpleasant person or thing._**

***** If you are wondering or confused. They need 6 to 8 placentas and umbilical cords. But only 5 women stepped up to be implanted. Which meant 1 or more needed to have multiple birth. As I put in an earlier chapter there are going to be a told of 7 babies born.**

**Kathryn is only have 1 child and even she doesn't know who's (it belongs to the gay couple). Airiann is pregnant with her twins and a mystery baby. Airiann and the EMH Doctor are the only ones who know. Who is pregnant with which babies, for privacy reasons.**


End file.
